


Total Drama Frozen

by Mroddy



Series: Total Drama Seasons [1]
Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Competition, Don't Have to Know Canon, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Multiple Pairings, My First AO3 Post, Original Character(s), Originally Posted Elsewhere, Post-Total Drama (Cartoon) Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 34,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28458519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mroddy/pseuds/Mroddy
Summary: First in the Total Drama Series.In an age filled with reboots, and nostalgia, Total Drama was reborn. The rights to the Canadian competition show bought out by a new studio, who wanted to bring glory to the former Total Drama series. A series filled with seasons of drama, love, and betrayal. Saint Productions looked to bring it to the modern age, with a brand new cast, a familiar blonde host, and a wintery setting - nothing would surely go wrong.Who will win? Who will lose? Will Total Drama be reborn, or will it fade away once and for all...
Series: Total Drama Seasons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084466
Kudos: 1
Collections: Total Drama Original Characters Competition Stories





	1. It's a Winter Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Total Drama Frozen! (no relation to the Disney Movie.) Context first - this story was written in 2012/2013. I have a lot of thoughts about it, and the characters, and how things turned out. I was still in highschool when I was writing Frozen, and I'm not out of university. A lot of the themes, and writing, might not hold up the best since then. 
> 
> But it is the first in the Total Drama Seasons series. As much as I would love to go back and revamp, or rewrite the story, I just can't bring myself to do so. It's a big part of who I was, and what I was capable of doing before. The story was originally posted on the Total Drama Fanficiton wiki, but with the recent changes to wikia itself, I'll be porting Frozen over here. (with minor rewrites to some chapters)
> 
> Frozen (and Seasons as a whole) is a revamp of Total Drama. It's all Original Characters, with new hosts and new ideas. Frozen itself plays to a lot of the original tropes, and ideas that were brought with the original series - but puts a new unique twist on them. Frozen is significantly shorter than the other stories in the series, but gives you a taste of my own version of Total Drama.
> 
> I recommend this story if you're looking for a new series of Total Drama, and want to get to know a brand new cast! I hope you enjoy <3

Soft white specks drifted down over a frosted lake. The frail clinging of bells in the distance kept the peaceful setting alive with sound. If you could stand on the edge of the frozen water you would be able to smell the vivid smell of gingerbread. Taking a quick look around, you would see the snow angels that almost seemed cookie-cut out and placed into the snow. Well, that is until you notice the girl in the pink puffy coat, waving her arms like crazy in the snow.

“Lindsay?” A voice called out The soft chiming of the bells fading away. A tall and lanky young man stepped into view, making sure to not step on any of the fallen angels. “They’ll be coming soon and I baked the gingerbread like you asked.” He showed Lindsay the plate fall of cookies.

The blonde girl, clothed in the pink winter coat shot her head up, snow falling off of her. “Dj! You’re so good at this intern thing! But the competition is already over! See, look she won!” Lindsay pointed towards a small snowman, standing on the white dock.

The coloured man let out a sigh before walking over to help the blonde up, “Lindsay, for the tenth time, I’m not Dj. My name is Brandon. Bran-don. There’s no J.” Brandon laughed, pulling the petite-figured host off of the ground. “Secondly, those are snowmen... they aren’t the contestants.”

Lindsay blinked rapidly, turning her attention back to the snowmen. “Oh. Well, don’t just stand there let’s go to the dock!” She shouted, as the duo walked over to the dock.

Just as they arrived, a horse-drawn carriage began to slide on the ice in their direction. Brandon, being the hero he was, jumped out of the way, as Lindsay attended to a stray strand of hair. “Would you look at that? Prince Charming must be some guy if you keep him around even after he just about left you for dead.” A voice laughed. The carriage managed to stop just in front of Lindsay. A young teen with scarlet red hair tied up in a ponytail stepped out of the carriage. She was wearing a tight black leather coat, and washer-stained jeans.

“Hey!” Brandon yelled, as he picked himself up off of the ground, dusting the snow off of his dark jeans. “I resent that, Ivy.”

Brandon returned to his place at Lindsay’s side. “You looked so much better in your audition video!” Lindsay remarked, causing Ivy to transition through the different shades of red. She glared at the host, keeping her mouth shut as she strutted towards the pair. “Whatever.”

The next carriage approached. A figure sat on top of one of the horses and a great-big grin plastered across his face. The horses slowed down, this time sliding to a full stop. The teen jumped off of the horse, “I’ve always wanted to do that! I’m just like King Arthur now!” Je shouted, tossing a stick onto the ice beside him.

“Oh great, it’s Harold 2.0. Somebody better watch him before he cheats,” Ivy remarked, flaring her nostrils. “Should I be expecting Duncan to show up too or?”

Lindsay looked baffled by the comment. “No. I never said Harold could return to the show. I’m sorry Harold, you’ll have to leave!” Lindsay decided calling for a horse carriage. The campers rolled their eyes.

“Lindsay, that’s not Harold, it’s... Ummm, what is it again?” Brandon asked, flipping through a small green book, entitled ‘Total Drama for dummy-heads.’ "I swear I put all of your names in here somewhere."

The teens jaw dropped, “You’re kidding right? Please. Tell me you’re kidding?” Saber asked. He walked over and joined Ivy.

The host and her intern exchanged glances. “For the love of all that is stupid, his name is Saber!” The ever-impatient Ivy called out, pointing to a white name tag plastered on Saber’s coat. Ivy let out a stretched out groan. "This season isn't even going to make it to air. What a waste of my time."

“Thanks.” Saber stated, giving a soft smile. “I’ll remember you when I am dividing my kingdom's land!”

“Talk about embarrassing!” Lindsay chimed to herself. The third carriage approached. This time however, she was determined to get their name right. An average sized teen stepped out of the carriage, her brown hair bouncing in twin pigtails that fell to her shoulders. “You must be Lexi! Welcome!”

The brunette bounced in place, before skipping towards Lindsay, “That’s me Lieutenant Lindsay!” She beamed, stopping in place to give a salute to the blushing host. “You were one of my icons growing up! You were always so proud!”

“At ease soldier!” Lindsay giggled, remembering her days as a captain in Total Drama Action. She smiled looking at the three contestants who had arrived so far; Ivy the one with red hair, Saber, with the shaggy blonde hair, and Lexi, with the brown pigtails- How hard could it be to memorize their names?

Saber quickly began to tell a tale of princes and dragons to Lexi. She stood and listened attentively to every word “Aww, that’s so cute! True love never falters!” She gave her new friend a hug. He finished telling his legend of the boy who fell in love with the princess, only for her to run off and fall in love with the handsome prince- but time broke the couple up, and the patient boy won the princesses heart. “It’s like a romance novel but… In history!”

Just like the carriage before, another horse-drawn sled-thing came into view. A brunette stepped out, her hair laying flat on her shoulders. She wore a slimming golden-orange coat, “Daisy, right?” Brandon asked, but Lindsay shook her head.

“No no, she must be Hannah, I’d remember those eyes anywhere!” Brandon looked at Lindsay and then at Hannah confused. Lindsay realized this and whispered to him, “Contact lenses.” He laughed slightly to himself, as the girl walked towards the group.

“H-hey.” The fantasy fanatic choked out, reaching his hand out for a handshake.

Lexi giggled silently, eying the red flush into the boys cheeks. “Oh, hey. My name’s Hannah.” She said, reaching her hand out, about to shake his hand when-

“Ello mates!” A voice called out with an obvious British accent. Hannah quickly turned away from Saber and faced the new arrival. “My name’s Britt, and what’s yours?” He asked, smiling at Hannah.

Meanwhile, Ivy was whispering to Lexi, “So, he’s Britt, the brit? This is going to be an interesting winter break.” Lexi gave a soft giggle, before nodding her head.

Saber’s face said it all, ‘what’? Hannah blinked. “Hannah.” She started to smile like a dork, as her and the brit began to talk.

Lindsay took the boy's introduction as his own, saving her from botching up another name. She grinned, as another carriage pulled up. This time a girl with dirty blonde hair stepped off, she gave a quick smile before joining the rest of the cast. “This is... Rosalie,” Lindsay guessed, and the new girl gave a nod.

“She looks like she is in pain,” Lexi frowned, still conversing with Ivy. The former, quickly glanced over at the new arrival, before giving a slight nod.

“You may as well just get medevac'd, I would hate for you to die due to whatever is wrong with you.” Ivy laughed, causing both Lexi and Rosalie to frown.

Meanwhile, Hannah’s face looked as if it were about to explode. “You’re sooooo sweet.” She grinned, before leaning in and giving the unexpecting brit a peck on the check. The group of teens went silent, asides from Lexi’s giggling. Britt blinked multiple times, and by the time he’d finished, the nerdy girl was gone.

“Where’d the lady go?” He asked, and the group pointed off into the forest. Britt sighed, preparing to run, but the other geek stopped him. “Huh?”

“Just let her go. The princess needs some time alone in her tower.”

“Awks,” The newest arrival chuckled. He had darker skin, and a clean-cut hair style. “I mean, talk about desperate Kissing a boy you just met… On reality television? EEP!”

Rosalie stared daggers at the new arrival. “Play nice, she just has a puppy-crush is all.”

“So sorry, I must have forgotten to introduce myself, name’s Kaleb. You know, the guy who doesn’t give a crap.” He stuck his hand out, then pulled it back with a grin.

Ivy snapped her fingers, “‘Ey! I’m the snarky one here, go get your own stereotype.”

Brandon and Lindsay were exchanging glances, “If Chris were here, he would be proud!” Brandon encouraged her, she nodded in response. They glanced over at the contestants, just a little under half of the contestants were here.

Britt and Saber were busy building a snowman together. Hannah was still missing, they had contemplated sending someone out to find her but that required too much work. Ivy had ended her argument with Kaleb, stepping back to talk with Lexi, though the latter was only nodding casually. The pig-tailed girl reminded Lindsay much of herself back when she was a contestant. Finally, there was Rosalie and Kaleb. Kaleb was still bickering on about how desperate Hannah must have been, while Rosalie just tried to ignore him by grinding her teeth and staring into his soul.

“Hello?” A petite figured girl called out, she had her hair up in a bun. Her turquoise skirt dancing in the soft breeze. Nobody seemed to pay her much attention, all too busy with their own conversations. The girl sighed, as she joined the group, “My name’s Dania, if you care.” Still, nobody paid her any notice.

“So there’s this girl, who nobody knows. She has the prettiest eyes, and ‘ey I bet she flies!” A rugged voice rang out, strumming on a ukulele. His long brown hair flowing in with the beat of his music, under his red beanie.

He continued to sing and play his instrument as another teenage boy popped out from behind him. He danced like fire to the rhymes. He had the bright red converse, and yellow joggers. His hands were in the snow as he pulled cartwheel after cartwheel. As the strumming came to an end, the dancing also ended. “André everybody!” The dancer clapped wildly as his newly found friend gave a quick bow and grinned.

“And that’s Mitchel!” Andre bowed to his dancing partner.

Lindsay was being informed via headset that the duo had seen each other on youtube once or twice, and once they saw the other back on the mainland, they’d refuse to not come on the same carriage. Everybody around had stopped what they were doing to watch the duo perform, and now were clapping, asides from spoilsport Kaleb. “Lame-” Kaleb started before being smacked in the face with a snowball from Dania.

“I’m not sure how you were raised, but where I’m from we applaud for a good performance. I’m Dania by the way.” Some cheers were heard from the other girls, namely Ivy and Rosalie who quickly pulled the girl into a conversation they were having with Lexi.

“Did you only cast sassy or love-obsessed girls?” Brandon teased Lindsay.

“Cast?” Linday blinked, somewhat confused.

“Yeah, when we sent you all of the audition clips, how did you decide who ended up on the show?”

“Ohh!” Lindsay gasped. “I just randomly decided to watch some of them on my phone while I was on the treadmill, and threw the rest out!” Brandon stared at her in disbelief.

Another girl took her turn stepping out of the carriage. She had near-white hair, with rather bright blue eyes. “Is this Santa’s workshop?” She asked, her eyes seemingly getting even brighter.

“Ah, honey, you must be Twilight. No I’m sorry. This is my Winter Wonderland, but I promise Santa will come visit! So you just need to stay in the game until then!” Lindsay smiled. Brandon looked at Lindsay curiously, “He owes me a favor.”

The new arrival nodded and quickly went over and joined the duo still working on their snowman, “You know, if you make a snowman with all your heart, they let you make a wish?” Saber mused, Britt giving him a quick wink.

“Then what are we waiting for! Let’s finish this guy!”

The next contestant announced his arrival by sending a soccer ball gliding through the air, as he ran to the rest of the group. His dark skin only seemed to magnify the shine in his black gelled hair, “I’m here!.” He walked over to Kaleb, who was standing alone, “Hey.”

Kaleb’s face lit up, having someone to talk to again. “Hey, your shirt doesn’t match your hair. Just saying.” Vishal began to take a few steps back, understanding why he was standing alone in the first place.

Another contestant arrived, she had black hair, and wore a bright green coat. She walked over to the girls and introduced herself, “I’m Jade.... Are there any cute guys?” The girls all shared a giggle as Jade easily became part of their conversation.

“Yes, yes there is!” A new voice chuckled. He was built larger than the others, but it seemed to be mostly muscle. “So until I arrived, what were you discussing? The national debt?" Emmett chuckled.

All of the girls laughed again, until Rosalie tossed a snowball into the air, as all the eyes traveled to watch it, she tossed another at the trio making the snowman. Soon enough a full-out snowball fight had erupted, everyone was taking part, asides from the still MIA Hannah, and Twilight who was hugging the completed snowman. “Oops- seven murders!” Rosalie laughed, as she hit Brandon.

The newest, and final girl arrived. Her blonde hair was quickly filled with white specks of snow as a snowball hit her fluffy coat, “Ah!” She screeched.

“Oh wow, I’m so sorry!” Mitchel assured, as he cartwheeled over.

Zaina turned her head, “No no, it’s not your fault. It’s just that, well. All the grass and flowers... they’re all covered up.”

“Well they are, but we have the magic of snoooooooow,” Andre sang out, giving a slight chuckle. “Besides it’s Winter what did you expect?”

Zaina frowned, but hugged the duo for trying to cheer her up. The fourteen campers were busy talking with one another. Their laughter filled the void in the air.

“Ok! Everyone! If you could please gather around!” Lindsay cheered out, arriving with Brandon, their hands occupied by the warmth of a hot cocoa. “It’s time I made your teams, so listen carefully. Andre, Dania, Emmett, Jade and Mitchel! You are now officially team Jack-Frost!” The five of them all gathered together, each grinning happily.

“Britt, Lexi, Saber, Vishal and Zaina, you are known as Team Elf!” The five also cheered, if only because they knew they wouldn’t be stuck with Kaleb.

“And finally, Team, Mrs.Claus! Hannah, Ivy, Kaleb, Rosalie and Twilight!” The team slowly made their way together, all glaring at the male on their team.

“Oh, boo-hoo, guess you three are just stuck with me for awhile!”

“Three? There's' only four of us. Where’s Hannah!” Rosalie realized, looking around for their missing member. The cast spent a while looking around but she was nowhere to be seen.

“I guess lover-boy must have been a terrible kisser,” Kaleb chuckled, as he slapped Britt’s back.

“Help!” A voice that could belong to only Hannah shouted. Everybody ran towards the voice, but the first to reach her were Twilight and Vishal.

“Oh my god! Is that what I think?” Twilight squealed.

“Don’t be ridiculous!” Vishal argued.

“No. It’s true! He says he’s an elf.” Hannah stated, as she continued to drag the short body across the snow. "It's like a secret unlockable character!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that makes 15... or maybe 16 characters! As is Total Drama tradition here are their names, archetypes and images, in order of appearance. All images were designed by Wiz Dan on Deviant Art, if you ever see him make sure to give him my love! [Thanks Dan!](https://www.deviantart.com/wiz-dan)
> 
> Ivy - The Thorny Tongued 
> 
> Saber - The Fantasy Nerd
> 
> Lexi - The Optimist 
> 
> Hannah - The Gamer 
> 
> Britt - The Brit
> 
> Rosalie - The Hopeless Romantic
> 
> Kaleb - The SIP (Star in Progres)
> 
> Dania - Daddy's Girl
> 
> Andre - The Musician
> 
> Mitchel - The Dancer
> 
> Twilight - The Believer 
> 
> Vishal - The Athlete
> 
> Jade - The Follower 
> 
> Emmett - The Muscle Head
> 
> Zaina - The Flower Girl
> 
> Frosty - The "Elf"  
>   
> 
> 
> Does anyone stand out as an early boot, or favorite? Keep in mind this story was written in 2012, so some of these characters might reference pop characters from around the time.  
> Next time we'll find out just who this elf is, the first challenge, and the very first elimination!
> 
> This story is already complete so chapters should be coming out roughly once a week. Thank you, and I can't wait to see you next time <3


	2. It's Still a Winter Wonderland

“My wish. It came true.” Twilight whispered. She placed her hand over the elf’s unconscious hand. “I didn’t know you would come to me like this though. I’m so sorry.” The believer whimpered out. The tiny girl hadn’t left the so-called elf’s side, since Brandon carried him to the infirmary. Lindsay had decided to postpone the challenge until he woke up - Not wanting to anger Santa Clause.

Vishal walked into the infirmary. “It’s not your fault Twilight, really. He probably just got lost, or something.” He stated, but she ignored him. Deep down Twilight knew that Vishal wasn’t a believer like she was. “He needs our hope.” Twilight whispered. “Like Tinkerbelle… It could be his only hope.” She turned to Vishal with wide eyes.

* * *

**(Conf):** Vishal sat on the robotic Santa’s lap. “Isn’t this a special confession booth.” His voice wasn’t lacking a hint of sarcasm. “I know what it’s like to be disappointed, I just didn’t want her to get hurt when the dude turns out to be some meth-head who wandered onto the set.”

* * *

**(Conf):** Kaleb walked in, poking the robotic Santa awkwardly.. “These lame-o’s here don’t know what’s coming. But I’ll show them! I always do!” He grinned, casually sliding on a pair of black sunglasses. “CUT! I need a re-take! That didn’t do any justice for my teeth.” The star in training snapped his fingers.

* * *

The scene quickly flashed to the members of team Jack-Frost sitting on makeshift snow furniture. Andre and Mitchel were talking about a new performance they could perform later. “We could do a tribute to Lindsay.” Andre winked, putting on a sly grin. This garnered a whistle from Emmett who was lifting snow-weights that Rosalie had made for him earlier.

“Aca-scuse me?” Dania asked, her jaw dropping to the white ground. “You did not just encourage his behavior, did you?” The muscular boy shook his head quickly. Dania flicked his nose. “Behave yourselves everyone!”

Jade laughed, “Dania’s right, girls aren’t your personal play-toys, we have feelings too.”

“Woah, woah! I don’t think Andre meant it that way, now did you? Man?” Mitchel asked, looking at his friend.

The shaggy-haired teen quickly shook his head, “No, no! I didn’t mean that. I just always dreamt of meeting Lindsay when I was younger! Y’know, she was kind of what I had always hoped to find in a girl.” The musician strummed softly on his guitar, “She was perfect.”

Dania quickly gave a soft ‘awww’, the sound was quickly harmonized with Jade’s ‘cooing’. Mitchel was quick to get back on his feet, letting the beat lead his feet into a flurry of steps. Emmett soon joined in on the music, smashing his hand into the snow, creating an array of ‘puff’ sounds. Finally, Andre began to sing, “Cause, yeah. I’m on a cool team, yo! They can make the rhythm and I can find the melody. And we’ll walk on by, as they call our names.”

The scene swapped over to the all-girl team, err, team Mrs. Claus. The group, minus Twilight, were busy arguing over whose turn it was to shut Kaleb up. “I did it the last time!” Hannah groaned, looking over at Kaleb, who was busy talking to a snow-sculpture Rosalie had created. “I can only use the skill so much before I run out of mana!”

“Yeah, but listen-here lover girl! You missed all the other times, when you ran away! Too embarrassed after kissing the one-direction wanna-be! You owe us.” Ivy pointed out, pointing to Britt, who was sitting with the rest of his team.

The brunette blushed, she quickly pulled her long hair in front of her cheeks to hide the fact. “I don’t know what you’re talking about!” She muttered, walking back to Kaleb who was talking to a snow-sculpture. “Hey.” She blurted out.

“You know, you don’t have to be so harsh.” Rosalie stated. Her hands continued to morph the snow around her into another masterpiece.

Ivy huffed, “It’s a dog-eat-dog world. Unless you would rather have me there, shoving the star in the making into the snow face-first I did us all a favor by having her do it.” Her tone was thorny, much like her name would suggest.

The camera panned over to the british boy mentioned earlier. He and his team were having a miniature snowball fight amongst themselves, boys against girls. Whilst Vishal was still with Twilight. “I think we have them cornered captain!” Lexi cheered as she and Zaina approached Britt whose back was against one of the cabins. A gloved hand covered the blondes’ mouth.

Behind her, Saber smirked. “What was that?” He questioned. He readied a snowball in his other hand. Lexi’s eyes went wide. She tried to ready a snowball to defend herself with.

“It’s about time mate!” Britt cheered, as he tossed a snowball towards Zaina to scare her off.

Lexi giggled, watching Lindsay walk behind Britt. The host spoke out as she lifted a bucket of snow above Britt. “I think us girls win this one.” She announced flipping the bucket over the brits’ head.

“That’s awesome!” Zaina cheered. She used the opportunity to pin Saber to the ground. “Beg for mercy!” She said, pulling his arm back.

“Mercy, mercy!” Britt and Saber called out, accepting defeat. The three girls high-fived as they giggled.

Brandon, the latest addition in the ever-lasting list of interns appeared. “It seems the boy has woken up. He is walking around and seems well.” He whispered to Lindsay, “He hasn’t mentioned anything about suing either.” Lindsay quickly jumped to attention, ready to resume her hosting duties.

“Well then! Get ready everybody, and meet me at the top of the cliff, ASAYC!” The four teens look confused, but Brandon simply told them to tell the others to come.

The screen changed showing the top of the cliff. An over-excited Lindsay stood beside her intern, Brandon. “Welcome everybody! I’m sorry that things didn’t exactly go as we had planned! So to make up for it, in your cabins there will be pepper-bread men! But you can see those later tonight! For now, we need to have our first challenge! In your two teams you will need to jump off of the edge of this cliff and land in the circle down there!” She pointed to the large painted red circle on the ice at the bottom.

The teens looked visibly stunned, “Ummm, you said two teams? I thought there were three teams?” Zaina asked, raising her hand. The other campers stared at Zaina in disbelief. 

“Maybe not the question on all of our minds.” Saber tilted his head. “I for one, am not hoping to be Humpty Dumpty today.” The fantasy nerd looked over the edge with wide eyes.

“Oh yes. Well you see, it turns out, that our elf is 18! Just like you guys! So I decided it would be a fun idea to have him as a contestant, just like all of you! So, there are now two teams! Team Olympic, consisting of; Andre, Dania, Emmett, Frosty the elf- not snowman!, Ivy, Jade and Rosalie!” The teens quickly arranged themselves to match their new teams.

“If it wasn’t clear, the second team, or team Misfitz, consists of; Britt, Hannah, Kaleb, Lexi, Saber, Vishal and Zaina!,” Brandon announced.

“Is that… Really our name?” Vishal groaned. “Can’t we have something cool like theirs?”

Brandon paused. “Nah, I think it fits.” He looked at the members of the team who were awkwardly standing around.

“Excuse me! I think you all forgot about something! The fact that crazy-head host here is going to kill us all! And if I die, I will never-ever make it in show-biz!” Kaleb burst out. The other campers nodded, and looked at Lindsay for clarification.

The host only shrugged, “Look! I totally did it back in my season! I know it looks SUPER DUPER scary, but it’s super safe! I just suggest that the guys protect themselves! There were a lot of… injuries on my season!” Lindsay tried to say, but Brandon covered her mouth before she could finish.

“Ok. First! You can’t say things like that to the guys, it’s sexual harassment” He coughed. “ And second, we agreed to change the challenge to avoid death. Kinda shocked you forgot.”

“I mean are you really?” Rosalie questioned.

Brandon continued, “Lindsay when you did the challenge the ice was water. Watch what happens now.” Brandon shook his head, tossing a pumpkin over the edge. It shattered into pieces when it reached the frosted surface.

“Oops. Slipped my mind! Honest!” Lindsay shouted in her defence, while flashing an apologetic smile.

“Oh trust me, that’s not the only thing that slips your mind,” Ivy snickered, Jade quickly joining in. Dania groaned, staring at Ivy with disgust.

The so-called elf spoke up next, “Do I get a say in any of this, I mean you kind of just decided I would join in on all of this.”

“I know! But isn’t it great!” Twilight burst out grinning as she tackle-hugged Frosty. “My very first day at camp, and I’ve already met a real life elf!”

Frosty blushed, while adjusting his hat. He thought about all of the love and attention that she had givenhim while he was in the infirmary. “Well.. I guess that I can stay - At least until Christmas!”

“EEEE!” Twilight and Lexi squealed.

“Now, if nobody else would like to complain.” Brandon sent a look at Ivy who shrugged. “Your challenge is to get to the bottom of this cliff, and to cross the finish line at the very bottom. The first team to have their entire team cross the finish line will win immunity! Saving their team from elimination.” Brandon announced.

“You can use any of the items you find up here to help you get down there,” Lindsay added. The camera panned over to a large pile of trash. “Oh, and like go!” Lindsay shouted, hopping in place.

Ivy took the lead for Team Olympic. “Just grab whatever junk you can and go!” She commanded.

“Wiser words were never spoken!” Kaleb laughed, as he and the other members of Team Misfitz grabbed onto the junk and began to slide down the cliff.

Dania blinked, “Does anybody want to explain what just happened?”

“I think we just got robbed!” Mitchel groaned. He flipped into a handstand. “Any other ideas?” He asked, as he walked around on his hands.

Ivy plonked herself into the snow, Jade following suit. “Don’t bother, we already lost. Right Ivy?,” Jade stated. Ivy nodded.

“Come on guys you can’t just give up! I mean, I bet Hannah wouldn’t give up! She carried me all the way back here, and Twilight never lost hope in me either!” Frosty tried to give a motivational speech.

“You’re the elf, don’t you have Santa on speed-dial or something?” Ivy remarked, rolling her eyes. “No? What about Rudolph?”

Frosty shook his head. “We’re in the 12 days before Christmas, he would be much too busy! I mean I should be there right now, but I had an accident! And you try getting Rudulph to do anything now! The fame has really gone to his head.”

“We have an elf- an elf. Yo we got an elf... Nah, I’m just not feeling it,” Andre frowned, walking off in search of inspiration. “I’m sure there’s something around here that will inspire me.”

Emmett watched Rosalie as she sculpted skis out of the snow. “Don’t count us out just yet! I think this one just found us an out!” The team turned and watched as Rosalie built a platform overtop of the skis.

“What are you all waiting for?! Help!” Ivy commanded, motioning for her team to assist Rosalie.

The scene flashed to Team Misftiz, whose’ luck was running out. As their mismatched sleds came to a stop halfway down the cliff. Britt, Hannah and Saber were riding down together when their ‘sled’ hit a rock, sending the gamer into Britt’s arms. “Fancy meeting you here.” He chuckled while Hannah blushed.

“This won’t do! We’re going to be stranded here, and the polar bears will eat us! And my career will be ruined!” Kaleb shouted as he kicked his scrap metal to the ground. “When was the last time you heard of a super-star getting eaten alive by polar bears!”

Zaina and Lexi exchanged glances. “Your turn Vishal!” Zaina laughed, pushing the athlete towards Kaleb.

“Thanks Vishal!” Lexi giggled.

Vishal shrugged. “Don’t worry Kaleb. We aren’t going to die. Just have some faith man, I’m sure Prince Saber will come up with some way to get us to the finish line.” He turned to Saber. “Right?”

“Yeah! Prince Saber! You’ll help us right?” Lexi asked, giving Saber the best puppy-dog stare she could.

Twilight began to cheer with the others. Even though her mind was off somewhere else, wondering if Frosty was ok. Remembering that her wish had come true, and the person who helped her make the wish was Prince Saber after all. “Come on Princey, I believe in you!”

Hannah, who had made her distance from Britt, put her arm around the stunned teen. “Come on, you got this. Every character needs to pass a skill check eventually! It’s your turn.”

Saber was still astonished. Why had Vishal chosen him to lead the team? His head was filled with questions. He looked at Britt for help but he only winked. Looking to his side he saw Hannah, and he got an idea. “Make a chain everybody. Things are going to go our way again!” Saber decided looking up the hill, seeing a blur speed down heading in their direction.

The camera zoomed in on the blur, as we see Team Olympic in their sled made of snow. It sped down the hill. “I can’t believe this is working!” Rosalie yelled over the sound of the snow flying by.

“You did good.” Emmett smiled, putting a hand on Rosalie’s back. “Best I can do is repair a broken fence.” He chuckled.

“Me neither!” Ivy stated. In truth, she was still mad at Kaleb for snatching her idea from under her.

“But you never believe in anything but yourself, little miss grumpy! So that isn’t much of a surprise!” Dania laughed. Ivy glared at the preppy girl.

“Yo’ guys! Less cat-fighting and look! We’re about to pass the other team!” Mitchel shouted over the others. The team broke out in cheer as they passed the loser Misfitz. Dania quickly hugged Ivy, in celebration.

The sled seemed to slow down ever-so slightly, “Hey guys! I think we have some... Uh, stowaways!” Emmett laughed, as Saber held onto the edge of their snow-sled. The rest of his team dangling off like a chain of bucket-monkeys holding onto one another. Their faces were flapping about in the air like in a cartoon.

“Well cut them loose!” Ivy hissed. Dania broke their embrace, as she pushed the red-head.

“Take that back! They could get hurt!” Dania argued. Not wanting the argument to go on anymore, Jade took action. She shoved Dania off of the sled. Though the blonde didn’t leave alone, as she pulled Ivy off with her.

The duo crashed into the sled. Both teams screamed in fear as the sled disintegrated. The impact created a storm of snow. The wind from its speed quickly remade the flakes into a large snowball, filled with the campers from both teams.

The cannonball made of snow spun out of control. At the bottom of the cliff, Brandon and Lindsay rushed to get out of the impact zone. “That was unexpected!” Lindsay gasped. They stared in awe as the ball collided with the finish line. When the white-mess settled onto the ground, the two made their way out. The teens were scattered across the ground. Twilight laid on top of Frosty, protecting him with her petite body. “We really do miss lots. I told you, we should have been with them!” Lindsay pouted, upset she missed out on the ride. Beth would have loved to have heard about her adventure.

“W-who won?” Ivy stammered, as she tried to regain her footing.

“We did. Obviously!” Kaleb laughed, leaning against one of the finish line poles for balance.

“If it weren’t for my hatred for someone else, I would SO tear his head off.” Ivy muttered to Jade as she helped pull her friend out from the snow.

Brandon and Lindsay quickly talked to one another about what to do. They easily came to a conclusion. “While I might be terrible at math, it seems like your team is one member less than what you had started with.” Lindsay observed, pointing at Ivy.

“Oh, Dania? I’m sure she got eaten by a polar bear or something.” ivy responded quickly.

“Yes. A bear ate me, and later pooped me out and brought me back to the finish line.” Dania huffed, “I think she meant Andre.”

“Speak of the devil!” Frosty laughed, pointing to Andre as he strolled down the hill towards the mess.

“‘Ey guys, I think I figured out how to finish that song!” Andre sang out.

Vishal laughed to himself, while the members of Team Olympic glared at the musician.

“Don’t tell me you don’t want to hear it! I spent a lot of time on it!” Andre frowned, looking at his guitar. Mitchel, feeling bad for his friend, walked over to him, “Man, this doesn’t look too good for ya’. While you were writing the song we were here, trying to win the challenge. And ‘cause you weren’t here, we lost. We lost man, and it’s all your fault.” On the last word, the rest of his team just walked away.

Andre stared at the mess around him and sighed. “I think it’s going to be a real hit though.”

* * *

**(Conf):** “So I’m still kind of confused as to what just happened man, but do you want to hear my song?” Andre grinned. He started to stum his guitar to the beat of his new song.

* * *

**(Conf):** Ivy sat down on Santa’s lap. “Who do I send home? The wannabe leader, the idiot blond, or the idiot wannabe musician?” She pressed a finger to her lips. “I have so many choices!”

* * *

**(Conf):** Frosty hugged the Santa bot, “You have no idea what’s going on big man, what took you so long?” He frowned realizing it wasn’t real. “Not cool.”

* * *

The scene cut to the mess-hall, newly decked-out with bright Christmas lights and decor. “Looks like the budget got upped.” Lexi grinned. She stared in awe at the room around her. She took a seat, and began to eat her salad.

“I know right? Do you think Santa brought this early for all of us?” Twilight asked, her eyes going wide.

“I bet he did! I mean, he must know we found his elf.” Vishal stated, trying not to laugh at the fact. Kaleb joined the trio as he sat down, “So wasn’t that a rush!? Or what? I’m thinking of using clips as part of my audition for the next action block-buster!” His teammates laughed.

* * *

**(Conf):** “After the challenge, Vishal pulled me aside and told me if I want to be seen as a good actor I should try and act like the other contestants. I told him that that was kind of lame, but he said the scouts would love it.” Kaleb shrugged.

* * *

In the mess hall, Zaina was too busy scouting the room for plant-life to be bothered with eating anything. “Come on little guys, I know you’re in here somewhere.” She opened baskets and drawers in search of anything green.

Meanwhile Britt, Hannah and Saber sat down discussing The Hobbit. The discussion was mainly between Hannah and Saber, but every now and then they would ask Britt something and he would grin and say some remark.

“What’s the plan for tonight?” Emmett asked as he joined Rosalie and Dania at one of the tables. Dania gave a wink to Rosalie, who rolled her eyes.

“As much as I hate to say it. I think we need to vote with Ivy,” Dania paused expecting the roof above their heads to cave in or something. “If not, I might just get sent packing, and I really want to at least do one good thing before I leave!” Dania exhaled.

The other two nodded in agreement, “Then it’s agreed!” Rosalie said and the trio shook on it. Rosalie looked at Emmett before leaving. “I’m going to go eat elsewhere.”

“What’s her deal?”

“She’s not too happy that you called her little.” Dania laughed, tossing a grape into Emmett’s mouth. “You should close that mouth of yours before a fly wanders in.”

Andre, Frosty and Mitchel are seen putting on a performance. Using the lyrics that Andre had come up with during the challenge. Mitchel danced while Andre sang out the lyrics. Frosty grinned, making random faces to go along with the lyrics. Twilight cheered him on between bites of her pie. The same couldn’t be said for Andre who was getting pelted by buns by his ‘fans’, Ivy and Jade.

The scene changed to the elimination ceremony. Torches lit up the area, carefully placed not to melt the snow, or the giant ice cubes the campers sat on.“You have no idea how long I have wanted to do this for, and it’s finally going to happen!” Lindsay cheered to herself, “Ok, ok! If I call your name, and pass you a steaming-hot s'more, you are safe, and will get to continue to compete. If I don’t, that means you are OUT, and will never-ever like ever, get to come back! You’ll need to take a walk down the slippery path of shame, and then take a ride on Skipper, our resident loser penguin!” Lindsay announced pointing to a penguin with a saddle on his back. He gave a wave before plopping down onto his stomach.

“Let’s begin; Rosalie! Emmett! Frosty! You are all safe.” The three caught their s'mores. Emmett caught his in his mouth. “Jade and Mitchel!” Lindsay tossed two more, allowing the two to breath. “Dania, Andre and Ivy. One of you is going home tonight, it’s not Dania though.” Lindsay tossed another s'more. Andre and Ivy looked at one another. Ivy gave him the cut-throat hand gesture, while Andre just blinked.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

“Ivy!” Lindsay shouted.

“Yes!” Ivy grinned as she got the s'more, she broke it into pieces while slowly putting it into her mouth. “What, like you want a piece?” She teased.

“Sorry Andre, you are the weakest link!” Lindsay verified with Brandon. He sighed, despite all of their rehearsals she still used the wrong words.

Andre’s eyes went wide. “I figured it out! My next hit!” He shouted, racing down the path, jumping onto Skipper and riding him like a skateboard. The rest of Team Olympic looked around confused.

“And that’s it folks! I finally got to be just like Chris, and it felt amazing! After Brandon refused to let me use the budget for my own personal hair salon, I was bummed, but I guess the place looks amazing now, so it’s cool! Oh, oh! And come back next episode, because I have a funny feeling a couple is going to blossom, and I have an amazingly fantastic challenge. Oh my god! Brandon get Beth on the phone! I have so much to tell her!" The host cheered as she skipped away to her own cabin.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's that! This was my first ever elimination, in my first ever story! And reading it again so many years ago... Well it could have been worse. But in all seriousness I think it was still a pretty solid, if not VERY short chapter. We saw some clear set up for future storylines, and it was really fun to read about a handful of the Frozen Vets again. 
> 
> The challenge itself is obviously inspired from the very first challenge in Total Drama Island. I thought with Frozen being a reboot, it was the most well-suited challenge to have. That being said, because of the challenge and some character interactions baring similarities to some canon interactions (Heather/Gwen - Ivy/Dania), a lot of comments I received when this chapter was first posted AGES ago, was that I wasn't adding anything new. I will admit a lot of Frozen plays off of the tropes, and ideas that were used in Total Drama Island, but this is NOT Island rehashed with some snow. If things seem too similar to canon it very well may have been on purpose. 
> 
> Talking about Canon. Let's talk about the big elephant in the room - Lindsay. When I was writing this originally I wanted a character to host the show that would have brought the OG fans back to watch, and would have been likable? Looking back, I can very CLEARLY see that was a terrible idea. Future seasons are hosted by Zac. A somewhat self-insert host, who has a tiny bit of an Ego, and probably cares more about his looks and love life than he does the contestants... but you'll meet him in a few chapters. I just wanted to point out that while Lindsay will have a story in Frozen, she will not be returning to Tides. 
> 
> And finally as is tradition, some thoughts on Andre. 
> 
> First off, at one point he makes a very brief comment that could be seen as sexist. This was my tease that hey, he's going to be the first boot, for those who don't remember Zeke was eliminated for a similar reason in canon. Outside of that, even if it doesn't seem like it here, Andre is actually in my top 7 for all of my OCs that show up in Seasons. He's just a pretty chill guy, and I adore him for that. With Andre I wanted to do something different from canon. I think a lot of times the first boot is very obvious from the get-go, I wanted Andre to be more charismatic and likable than that. I do think his elimination was still fairly obvious but, this was me writing YEARS ago, I wasn't always this perfect. (I'm still not.) 
> 
> I'm not the MOST excited for this next chapter. Because the challenge is... well it's a thing. I think it has a lot of fun interactions that I AM looking forward to sharing though. Will Dania and Ivy kiss and make up? Will Santa come for Frosty? Or will the teens be chased by frozen zombies while exploring ancient towers. WHO KNOWS right? AH.
> 
> 16th - Andre


	3. A Tale of Four Towers

The renowned blonde appeared on the screen. Her long blonde hair weighed down by a white winter cap. She waved eagerly at the camera. “Last time you watched our 15 campers and one elf!” She corrected herself. “Almost die in my very first challenge! But then we fixed all of that, and in the end Team Olympic well, wasn’t - and Team Misfitz pulled out the first win of the season!” Lindsay licked her ice cream cone. “Yummy!” 

The screen cut to show the Team Olympian cabin, where the four ladies were just waking up. “Good morning ladies!” Dania chirped out. She stretched her arms out, and let out an elegant yawn. She pulled off her sleeping mask, the words ‘Daddy’s Angel’ were written in cursive on the velvet material, “Let’s win today!”

Jade tossed a pillow at the sound. “Ivy requires twenty more minutes of sleep! So keep your voices down!”

The four girls each had their own bunk bed, however Jade and Ivy chose to sleep on the top while Dania and Rosalie took the bottoms. This made it much easier for the two to mock the other girls. “Is she for real?” Rosalie mouthed out.

“I’m not a big fan of being bossed around. If I wanted to be ordered around, I could have just stayed home.” Dania announced, scrunching up her sleeping mask with a puff. “We’re all girls here!”

Ivy let out a monstrous snore. The three other girls snickered. “Don’t laugh!” Jade whispered.

But it was too late, the she-devil had already woken up. “What’s so funny, did daddy’s little girl cry out for her papa?”

Both Dania and Rosalie gave Jade a questioning look. The follower shook her head rapidly, motioning for them to just stay silent and leave. “Well, I think I’m going to go shower. Dania do you want to join me, to make sure no creepy-psycho killers with a hook for a hand try to kill me?” Rosalie suggested, as the pair left the cabin laughing. 

“Well don’t just sit there! Go spy on them.” Ivy ordered. Jade nodded before throwing on her coat and some clothes and left. When she was alone, Ivy pulled out her ivy-coloured diary from beneath her pillow and began to write. “It’s hard to get good help out here.” She whispered with a sigh.

The scene cuts to male side of the Misftiz cabin. Kaleb was busy trying to clean up from the mess the guys made last night when Saber had suggested they make a giant blanket fort. They had finished their fort sometime during the night. The four of them had slept on the floor, not wanting to tear down their kingdom. The blankets were covering the teens, and one of the bunk beds had crashed down onto the wooden floor.

“Kaleb, you’re so nice for doing all of this,” Vishal examined, giving Kaleb a quick wink. “Way to be a real team player!”

Britt however was busy spraying on some of his playboy body spray. Saber noticed this and turned his attention to his friend. “Hot date?” The British mate nodded, giving a quick smirk before pulling his polo over his torso and snapping the suspenders on.

“Hannah says we should be back in time for the challenge, don’t worry.” Britt waved to his friends and left the cabin.

Vishal turned his head at this, his face long with shock. Realizing his gaping face, he made the effort to conceal it. “He’s dating Hannah?” He questioned, raising an eyebrow.

“Yep.” The young ‘prince’ stated, making a popping sound on the ‘p’. Afterwards he walked out of the cabin, leaving Kaleb and Vishal to clean.

* * *

( **Conf** ): Vishal is seen shaking the ‘santa's hand. “You know what, I think it’s about time the game began. Britt seems to have started already, dating Hannah.” The teen laughed. “Did he not expect me to pick up on this? I mean, why else would he date that dweeb.”

* * *

( **Conf** ): Lexi sat on the mechanical lap, braiding the white hair. “I never thought I would see true love. You know? I always had this part of me that had considered it to be something that was just fictional. But seeing Twilight changes things. I think she might just be the one to change all that. Did you know she spent all last night pacing around Frosty’s cabin? Just to make sure he stayed safe! Talk about CU-TE!”

* * *

  
  


The scene flashed to the inside of said cabin. Emmett bench pressed Frosty, his face glowing with sweat. “You know, I think the big-man is too busy to come get me. Maybe the elves are running behind. I mean Christmas is coming up quick... I shouldn’t be worried. Right?” The teen asked, as he was lifted into the air then came back down, over and over. He seemed to not even realize the fact.

“You know what, I bet Santa would be a fun guy to bench-press. How much can that guy weigh?” Emmett asked. “Talk about the after pump from that kind of workout.”

“327 pounds, but he’s been on a diet, he’s down twenty pounds from last year!”

Mitchel during the whole ordeal just kept nodding, not really sure what to say. In fact, he wasn’t even sure if the other two teens had a clue what the other was truly saying, “I have to step out for a second, don’t do anything funny while I’m gone!” The dancer smiled and left the room, leaving the teens to continue their so-called discussion.

“Huh, funny. That sounds like something I would say.” Emmett laughed, switching to lifting Frosty with his legs. 

Outside, Mitchel almost tripped over a sleeping Twilight. He debated waking her, but chose not too. Instead he headed towards the mess hall. The bright red and green lights reminded him of the upcoming holiday. The dancer walked straight to the food, taking some fresh bacon and pancakes before deciding to sit with Zaina and Lexi - The only other people in the room. “Hey.”

The two girls looked up from their plates and smiled at Mitchel. “Hey there, isn’t it a bright and cheery morning?” Lexi questioned giving a bright smile. She poured a bucket of maple syrup overtop of her pancakes, causing Mitchel to stare in horror.

Mitchel paused. “I don’t know my team lost the last challenge.” The dancer thought for a moment. “And there’s really not a lot to do around camp, and I’m kinda losing my groove.” Lexi stared at Mitchel continuing to pour syrup over her pancakes. Zaina coughed. “Why yes, yes it is a cheerful morning!” Mitchel smiled. 

“Yay! That’s just what I love to hear when I wake up in the morning!” Lexi giggled. With a quick motion she inhaled her syrup and pancake soup. Having finished eating, she skipped away. “I wonder what there is to do in the arts and craft cabin today!” 

“Lexi seems to see the bright and positive side of everything. Last night she rolled off of her bunk and began to giggle hysterically. complementing the floor for its nice view.” Zaina commented. “It’s hard to understand, I mean what is there to be happy for when all of the flowers are buried in a death blanket of snow?”

Mitchel laughed. “Yeah I guess that’s fair. At least some of us are normal though!” He raised his glass of chocolate milk to toast. Zaina followed, but dropped her cup, the contents spilling over Mitchel. 

“OH MY GOD!” Zaina screamed running towards a vase of flowers. “I WILL PROTECT YOU!” She shouted.

Mitchel face palmed, then began to eat his food alone. “At least… I’m normal?” He shrugged, as his feet danced beneath the table. 

  
  


The scene swapped to show two figures skating on the iconic lake.. “It was really nice of Lindsay to let us use the skates.” Britt whispered out in his adorkable accent.

Hannah was holding his hand, as the two spun in circles. “It sure was. It’s just like in Sonic, when Sonic helps find Cheese!” Hannah cheered.

Britt grabbed onto her waist, lifting the petite girl into the air, “Yeah, just like Sonic.”

“You don’t know who Sonic is. Do you?” Hannah glared, when she was on the ice again.

“Of course I do... He’s the guy in the red hat and he is always chasing after Princess Cheese.” He said through his teeth.

Hannah began to skate faster, with Britt close behind her. “Wow, I must have been wrong about you, not as big of a geek as I thought.” she winked.

“I guess so.” Britt laughed, as he tackled his girl into a snow pile.

“Oh, but just so you know. Sonic is a hedgehog, Mario is the plumber.” She laughed, hugging Britt as the two began to laugh. “They’re very different! Unless you hire hedgehogs to do your plumbing in the UK.” 

Behind the two, Ivy glared with her arms crossed. “Lindsay says we can’t start the challenge until everyone is at the mess hall. So stop snogging and get walking.” As Ivy walked off, the two began to laugh again.

  
  


The scene flashed back to the mess hall, where Lindsay is shown sitting on a large red chair. The teens are sitting on small red pillows around her. “They say it all started a long time ago, when this very island was the centre of the British empire. In their many battles against the French, they built many towers in the forest. This way when the French and their Aboriginals came rushing in, they had an advantage. Yet they say when Winter came, the men who were watching the towers left, worrying they would freeze in the cold towers.” Lindsay paused, turning the page the tour guide book for the island, “Ever since then, the towers have been isolated, no one dare enter, fearing the frozen mummies of the soldiers who didn’t make it out would get them. However as the legend goes, in one of the towers a prize like no other lies. The lost pearl of the Queen’s crown. So today, your challenge is to find me that pearl! My crown is in the mail, and the pearl is the last thing I need for it to be completed.”

The teens looked shocked. “You’re kidding right?,” Vishal asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Sadly, no. She even made me make a map for you guys. There are four towers, only one of them has the reward. Whoever gets the pearl back to Lindsay first, will win.” Brandon said, handing a map to both Ivy and Vishal.

“Umm, excuse me, but what about the frozen mummy-men?” Twilight asked, rubbing her eyes.

Hannah wrapped her arm around Twilight, “Don’t worry Twi, we have Britt, Prince Saber and Vishal to protect us.”

“What about me?” Kaleb asked but the other contestants just laughed.

* * *

( **Conf** ): “I have to keep my cool, just like Vishal taught me.” Kaleb fumed. “But that was just plain rude! Clearly I’m more than capable of saving them!”

* * *

( **Conf** ): Dania appeared, sitting on Santa’s lap. “Well at least one good thing came from this challenge, I won’t have to be stuck with Ivy.”

* * *

  
  


“Well, the four towers are basically right beside each other.” Vishal examined, as his team began the trek through the forest to the towers. They were just behind Team Olympic.

Hannah was sitting on Britt’s shoulders. “Britt and I will take the first tower!” She offered.

“Sounds like a plan to me.” Britt nodded.

“Ok, then I’ll take the second tower with Zaina.” Vishal stated, pulling on Zaina’s hand. The girl was too busy petting a petal she had found in the snow.

“You’re so pretty.” Zaina whispered.

“I’ll go solo,” Saber said next, looking at Britt and Hannah in the front.

“Leave it to our prince!” Britt smiled.

Lexi counted on her hands before turning to hug Kaleb and Twilight, “That means we are together!”

“Together…” Twilight whispered as she fell asleep on Kaleb’s shoulder. 

Kaleb forced a smile. “Looks like we have a great team here.”

  
  


Team Olympian arrived at the towers first. The four stretched high into the sky. Ivy spoke out “Ok listen here; Jade will go in the first tower with Frosty. Mitchel can take the second tower alone, since he’s obviously one of the only people here with a brain, Emmett and Rosalie will go in the third tower,” she paused before turning to Dania, “That means me and my BFF will take the fourth.”

Her team looked at her confused, especially Dania. Behind them team Misfitz had arrived so rather than argue Dania nodded. “Fine, but no funny business!” 

“Who me? I would never!” Ivy gasped. 

“Could have fooled me.” Rosalie whispered to Emmett as they wandered off.

  
  


The scene cut to the first tower where Frosty and Jade were examining one of the many rooms. Jade opened and closed drawers that were covered in a frozen dust. “If you were a pearl… Where would you be?”

Frosty dropped a vase, searching inside of it. “Jade Diamond, you’ve been on the good list for years! Why are you hanging out with Ivy? She seems like trouble.” The elf questioned. 

Jade turned to Frosty. “How do you…” She shook her head. “No that’s not important.” She rummaged through another cabinet. “And Ivy’s nice. She’s my friend!” 

“Did you hear that?” Frosty asked looking down the stairs behind them.

Jade turned around. “No what did you hear?”

“Nothing... I guess. Let’s just keep going.” Frosty shrugged. He took one last look behind them before they climbed up the stairs.

  
  


Beneath them, Britt and Hannah were exploring the tower also. “I can’t believe the Queen lost a pearl all the way out here! I must find it to bring honor back to my people!” Britt said excitedly. 

Hannah giggled. “Is this a side quest? Will you unlock a new skill if we find it?” 

“Uh.” Britt blinked. “I have no idea what any of that means, but yes!” He chuckled. 

Hannah frowned. “A side quest is like… an optional objective!” 

“But we have to win the challenge?” Britt said, confused.

“Yes… But…” Hannah sighed. “Never mind.” 

  
  


In the second tower, the two teams had caught up with one another. “So much for our advantage.” Rosalie sighed, welcoming both Vishal and Zaina.

“It’s so… cold in here.” Zaina gasped, looking out the window. “And we’re so high up already!” 

“Emmett. Rosalie.” Vishal said, staring at the pair. “If the pearls in here, me and Zaina are going to be the ones to find it!” The athlete grabbed onto Zaina and ran for the stairs.

“I’m not going down without a fight!” Emmett grinned. He jumped in front of the pair, using his larger body frame he blocked Vishal’s and Zaina’s path. “Try and get through me now.” He flexed with a wink.

Rosalie, who was already on the staircase cheered. “Nice thinking Emm! Don’t worry I got this!” She flashed a peace sign and ran from the group. 

Vishal glared at Emmett. He tried to shove him out of the way, but he wouldn’t budge. “Come on man! This isn’t fair. What do you do, eat a whole cow for dinner?”

“You mad bro?” Emmett laughed, flexing his biceps again. “It’s called working as a kid. You should try it!”

“Not so much!” Zaina beamed as she crawled under the muscle man, “Don’t worry Vishal, I’ll get her!”

  
  


The camera flashed to the third tower where Saber and Mitchel sat on two velvet red chairs, sipping from tea cups. “Ivy is just cruel, you have no idea how much we all want to slap her.” Mitchel announced, dropping sugar cubes into his cup.

“Well, be glad you don’t have Britt and Hannah, all they do is rub their relationship in my face. We were the three musketeers. But now all I am, is the third wheel.” Saber moaned. “Who does that?”

“Must be a british thing.” Mitchel laughed. “And then we have Rosalie who spends almost the entire morning in the bathroom. Who needs to spend all that time doing their make-up?” The dancer questioned. Saber didn’t reply. “Dude? What gives, you didn’t leave me did you?” Mitchel asked, opening his eyes. 

“M-m-mummy!” Saber pointed at the staircase where shadows began to creep along the walls. 

“Then run!” Mitchel shouted. He and Saber made a dash for the staircase.

  
  


The screen jumped to the fourth and final tower. “I can’t believe we found it!” Lexi cheered holding the pearl in her hands.

“Me neither.” Kaleb gasped, his eyes wide. “Who would have thought that we would actually make a good team!” 

The chamber went silent, the two waiting for Twilight to say something. They turned around hoping to see her, but she had vanished. “I can’t believe we lost Twilight!” Lexi cried out. “How do we lose a whole person!” 

“But at least we found the pearl!” Kaleb pointed out. “We can win the challenge now!” 

“We can’t just leave her behind!” Lexi pouted. “No woman… or gay.” She giggled at Kaleb, “Left behind!”

“AHA. Funny.” Kaleb rolled his eyes. 

Meanwhile, many floors above Dania and Ivy were yelling at each other. The pair rushed down the stairs, having not found the pearl during their trip. “This is all your fault! If you would have checked more thoroughly we would have found it!” Ivy shouted

“You’re the one who told me to hurry it up and leave the room!” Dania shouted back. “How is this MY fault?”

“Lexi... I don’t mean to ruin your good mood or anything... But I think I found Twilight,” Kaleb meeped out, slowly taking steps back.

Lexi grinned. “What do you mean ruin my mood! That’s SUPER news! First we found the pearl, and then we found Twilight!” Lexi jumped into the air. 

“Not when she’s a mummy who wants to suck the soul out of your body so that she can walk the Earth again.” Kaleb screamed before going into the fetal position behind Lexi. “We’re going to die!”

“Don’t say that.” Lexi smiled sweetly, trying to calm her teammate. “I’m sure it’s just a misunderstanding!”

“We’re going to die Lexi, we’re going to die! Why doesn’t that go through your thick skull.” Kaleb yelled at Lexi, who broke down and ran up the stairs crying. 

Twilight yawned and stretched her arms out. “Wh-what happened?” 

Kaleb blinked. “Wait you mean, you’re NOT a zombie?” 

“No?” Twilight fluttered her eyes. “But they might be!” She shouted, and pointed at the creepy figured approaching them. 

“AHHH!” They both shouted, running after Lexi.

  
  


The scene flashed between scenes of the campers running in fear throughout the towers. Even Emmett and Vishal quickly were running for their lives when the sounds got too close for comfort. The montage ends revealing that; Britt, Hannah, Jade and Frosty were at the top of the first tower, Rosalie, Zaina, Emmett and Vishal were also at the top of the second tower, and both Mitchel and Saber were at the top of the third. All of the teens were panting heavily, all empty handed. By looking to their sides they could see the other towers and the contestants on top. “Zombies!” Jade shrieked.

“Calm down contestants, calm down!” Lindsay yelled out, from a helicopter that Brandon was piloting. She flicked her megaphone on, and continued. “The challenge is over, if you look at the edge of the tower you should see a giant slide we installed. There are no zombies, you are all just silly.” She finished explaining, as the teens slid down the slides.

The scene cut to the mess hall, where Lindsay held another large book. She sat in her red chair, sipping from her hot cocoa. The teens sat around her eager to hear the end of the challenge. “And so it would seem that the first three towers held nothing but idle chit-chat and the start of some rather lame conflicts. However deep within the fourth the pearl laid waiting. Lexi found it you see, with partner Kaleb by her side. Though the joy was soon lost when Twilight, who was sleepwalking scared Kaleb.” Lindsay paused. Team Misfitz glared at Twilight, however she was sleeping once again, her head tucked away under Frosty’s arms. “Soon Kaleb’s freaking out and insults led even the peppiest of girls, Lexi to freak out, causing her to run up the stairs and break down crying. This is where she dropped the pearl.” Lindsay paused once again, the glares this time were divided between Lexi, Kaleb and Twilight. “Then, Ivy snatched the pearl away and found me, winning the challenge for Team Olympic.”

Team Olympic gave a soft cheer. “That means you losers get to vote someone off tonight.” Ivy smirked. “And Dania, if you ever help the other team again - I will eliminate you.” Ivy said without skipping a beat.

“We really need to lose again so we can get rid of her.” Rosalie muttered.

The teens got up and separated. While most went to eat, Britt and Hannah went back to the lake, presumably to skate once again, leaving Saber to sit alone at a table. Vishal took notice of this and walked over to him. “What’s wrong man, you seem so sad lately. What happened to Prince Saber from the other day?”

“I guess he was lost overnight.” Saber replied flatly. 

Vishal nodded, understanding. “You know, I bet if Britt wasn’t here, Hannah would notice you more.”

The prince looked shocked, but red quickly flooded into his face, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Are you sure you don’t?” Vishal motioned for Zaina to come over. “We were talking, and we think we could vote him off tonight. Then prince charming would be gone, and the fair princess would be single… and you’re single soooo?” Zaina nodded silently behind Vishal.

“It wouldn’t be very just of me to do that. The three of us are the musketeers...” Saber stated as he looked out the window and saw the couple smooching under a piece of mistletoe.

“Well, do what you want Princey. Just know you’re safe tonight,” Zaina cheered, before going back on her secret mission. She donned a black ski mask and snuck out of the hall. “But also is it really fair of them to leave you alone in the dark?” She asked, turning back. 

“Don’t ask.” Vishal said, as Saber looked at Zaina confused. 

  
  


Over at one of the other tables Frosty and Mitchel sat together. Twilight is seen sleeping under the table. “Do you think they are going to vote her out?” Frosty asked, peeking under the table at his friend.

“Nah, I don’t think so. I wouldn’t be surprised if it was Lexi or Kaleb, I mean they lost the challenge.” Mitchel suggested, his legs still twitching under the table, “I really need to dance soon. If only Andre were here.”

“Hey Mr.Sandman, could you stop making me sleep, I need to protect my elf....” Twilight whispered out, causing the two guys to look at one another with a sad look.

  
  


At another table, Ivy and Jade were discussing their findings. “Not only is Dania a china doll, she’s a sucker for saps. When Lexi was crying, she actually stayed with her to try and cheer her up, instead of coming with me to win the challenge. I was even willing to give her a secret alliance. But after that, there’s no way we can trust her. She’s next.”

“I think Frosty was really nice. He was really fun,” Jade added, but Ivy was too busy complaining about Dania.

The camera switched to show Dania trying to console Lexi. “Don’t worry you won’t go home! Twilight and Kaleb lost the challenge. Please, try and cheer up, I don’t like it when people cry.” Dania sighed, wrapping her arms around the girl.

“Don’t let go. Please. Just don’t let go.” Lexi whimpered out, holding onto Dania’s arms.

  
  


The scene jumped to the campfire, where the Misfitz were sitting. Lindsay and Brandon stood away from the teens, preparing the last of the s’mores. “As you know, s’mores represent safety, getting a s’more is a good thing,” Lindsay stated. “And they taste good too!”

“If you do not receive a s’more that means you received the most votes and will be eliminated. After you are eliminated you can never, ever return,” Brandon chimed in.

The teens nodded, hoping that the ceremony would end soon. Sitting on the ice cubes wasn’t exactly the most comfortable thing. “Saber, you are safe,” Lindsay cheered out, tossing the prince a s’more. Saber gulped when he caught it, looking at his team.

“Zaina, Hannah, you both are also safe!” Brandon grinned as he and Lindsay tossed the girls their s’mores. Hannah wrapped her arms tightly around her boy friend, while Zaina glared at Lindsay. The host gave Zaina a confused look.

Lindsay continued. “The five of you, all received at least one vote, but Vishal, you are safe.” She stated tossing a s’more. Though he didn’t seem too happy about getting a vote.

“Twilight, you freaked out Kaleb, who then freaked out Lexi, who gave the pearl to the other team, and Britt, well we don’t know why you got votes. However, Twilight you are safe,” Brandon stated, tossing a s’more to the girl, it landed on the ground, with Twilight moving too slowly to catch it.

Hannah gripped onto Britt’s hand, fearing he would leave. Lexi was still wiping her tears away, while Kaleb kept glancing between Britt and Vishal.

“Lexi. You are safe,” Brandon tossed the s’more. Lexi caught it, eating it immediately, she tried to put on a smile, but it didn’t seem to convince anybody.

Britt and Kaleb then looked at one another. Each had voted for the other. 

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

“Kaleb.... You are fired from my Wonderland. Get out!”

The actor seemed stunned. He kicked the ice cube, before hugging his foot. Saber gulped, before going to join a group hug with Britt and Hannah. “You’ll regret this! When I’m a star you’ll regret this!" Kaleb burst out as he slid down the frosty path and sat on Skipper. “YOU WILL REMEMBER THIS DAY WHEN I AM SIGNING AUTOGRAPHS IN HOLLYWOOD!”

Lindsay shrugged, turning to the camera, “That’s the third episode for ya’ folks! I told you a couple would blossom, I have spidey senses for those kinds of things. But tune in next episode to see what becomes of our sleeping beauty, and watch as the tensions on both teams threaten to tear the teams apart!”

The screen starts to fade out before cutting to a final confessional.

* * *

( **Conf** ): “Don’t think I’m stupid. I knew Kaleb wouldn’t be able to keep his cool long enough, and Saber’s not ready to eliminate one of the musketeers, not yet. So of course I voted for Kaleb.” Vishal states, rolling his eyes.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I ooop! Bye Kaleb! I think out of my early boots Kaleb was one of the bigger fan favorites? And I can kind of see why. He's very lovable reading back, if not a little extra at times. But when it came to Frozen and it's story, well it just didn't need Kaleb. 
> 
> This chapter we can start to see how I write in general I guess? I'm a big character-interaction first type of writer. So you'll come to expect a lot of interactions between characters. Just in Frozen things happen a bit faster than normal, due to its shorter length. 
> 
> I actually don't have too much to say about this chapter? Britt and Hannah have started to blossom, and Dania and Ivy continue to feud. Vishal is trying to mastermind his team, but it really doesn't seem anyone else is trying to play. 
> 
> Next time we say goodbye to one of my FAVORITE characters from Frozen. And so the trend of me eliminating my favorites early begins.
> 
> 16th - Andre - Team Olympian  
> 15th - Kaleb - Team Misfitz


	4. Snow Day

The sky was aglow with the faint dazzling light from the stars up above. The small white specks of snow casually drifted down to the cold ground below. All seemed peaceful in Lindsay’s Wonderland. The occasional deer strolled gently through the snow before jumping back into the forest.

Well, everything was peaceful and calm, until Lindsay noticed something missing. “No! No! Noooooooooo!” The host hollered out. The camera zoomed in on Lindsay’s cottage, which she shared with Brandon. The blonde quickly began to make a mess of her pink room, tossing everything out of her way as she continued her search

Slow footsteps were made outside of the room, followed by the turning of the door knob. Worried it might be the burglar back for second-pickings grabbed the nearest thing she could, a book titled ‘Hosting for Dummies’ and whipped it at the door- slamming Brandon square in the face. “Oww...” He moaned out, rubbing his face still dazed from being woken from his slumber.

“It was you! Wasn’t it! You stole my lucky lip gloss! How could you Brandon, you know I can’t host without it!” Lindsay began her search again, Brandon rolled his eyes.

“The blossom flavoured one?” The intern muttered out. The hostess nodded furiously. “There should be more in the fish shack, the producers warned me about this.” Lindsay nodded, immediately throwing her coat on and running out of the building. “But Lindsay wait!” But it was too late, the host was already gone.

* * *

 **(CONF):** “That girl gets on my nerves! Who does she think she is being buddy-buddy with the other team!” Ivy huffs, smacking the side of the small cabin where the Santa-Confessional was. “Pretty girl is going down!” She paused, “Actually take that last part out.”

* * *

The scene cut to Team Olympian’s female cabin. Dania is laying on her bed, her head buried deep below her pillows. Rosalie sat on her bed gently stroking her hair, Mitchel stood on her side, trying to cheer her up. “It’s just not fair! Why did she have to choose me! Why am I the one who gets picked on!” Dania cried out. She peaked her head from beneath the pillows to reveal her makeup had run across her face.

Rosalie quickly braided Dania’s hair. She formed two thin braids that wrapped around her skull and met in the back. “I did my step-brother's wife's hair a long time ago, for their wedding. Bella loved it.” The dirty blonde soothed out.

“Honestly I’m shocked by the things that she says. She realizes she’s on t.v right?” Mitchel asked.

“Don’t let Ivy get to you Dania. I’m sure she doesn’t mean anything she says.” Jade stated from her high-up bunk. Though she was soon forced to shut up by the pillows that were chucked at her.

Dania spoke up, wiping away her tears. “You say that like she’s a nice person.”

Mitchel wrapped his arms around Dania’s body, while Rosalie wiped away her makeup. “Jade you’re really not helping.” He said, giving her a look. 

“I guess you’re right… Sorry.” Jade sang out softly.

* * *

 **(conf):** The stubborn redhead continued her rant. “And who puts their hair in a bun any more! Talk about being a spoiled princess. What, does she not think, I don’t realize that she’s wearing all designer brands- Ivy wasn’t raised yesterday!” Ivy laughed, as she snapped her fingers in the popular Z-formation.

* * *

In one of the other cabins, the door opened slowly. “Help! Help! The zombies found me!” Lexi screamed out from beneath her covers.

Hannah sighed, looking away from the window. “I just calmed her down Zaina. Where have you been!?”

Zaina stared at Hannah, removing her black robber-mask, “How did you know it was me?” Zaina pouted as her long blonde hair fell over her shoulders.

“Twilight’s been acting like a sentry guard for Frosty, and in every great video game the blonde is always behind the crime. So, where have you been?” Hannah repeated.

The blonde walked into the room, removing her black coat and gloves. She proceeded to toss a black sack to the cranky gamer. “Protecting my flowers.”

“And we found the motive, caught her red handed, but who’s the victim?” Hannah whispered to herself, trying to do her best Ace Attorney impression.

“OBJECTION! Is the zombie gone yet...?” Lexi burst out, crawling out from beneath the blanket. Her comment gained a giant grin from the gamer. 

Lexi smiled gently upon realizing there were no zombies around. “And people back home said I was crazy...” Zaina said quietly to herself. 

“So what’s in the bag?,” Lexi questioned, walking towards Hannah. “Is it something shiny? OH-OH! Is it tasty?!”

Hannah shrugged, opening the small black bag. She stared at Zaina as she pulled out a single case of blossom-flavoured lip-gloss. “You had to go all 007, just to get lip-gloss?” Hannah glared. Zaina was quick on her feet and jumped at Hannah, pulling the lip-gloss from her hands. She opened the package furiously, and breathed in the scent of the blossoming flowers. 

“I’ll be with you again soon, my little ones.” Zaina whispered, a soothing expression clearing her face of all distress.

“I’m really happy you found something that makes you happy!” Lexi smiled, before returning to her hiding place under the blankets. “Now if the zombies come back, I’m not here!” 

The gamer ran her hands through her hair before turning back to the window. Through the glass, and through the falling snow she could see Britt’s face staring back at her from his cabin.

  
  


The camera panned across to show the boys cabin. “See dude, he doesn’t really care how you feel. He just cares about her.” Vishal whispered, bouncing a small ball against the wall.

Saber turned to Vishal nodding slowly, “You know... don’t you. That I, that your, uh, prince didn’t vote with you?” Saber asked

Vishal nodded, “But it’s fine, because playmaker Vishal has a plan! And it shall start tomorrow! So get some rest, Prince before I find a whipping boy for you.” He laughed, catching the ball again, with a smirk.

The fledgling nerd raised an eyebrow confused, but got into his bunk anyways. He closed his eyes, attempting to reach the dream world. In that world he was more than just a simple Prince, he was King of all of Utopia, and Hannah was his Queen.

* * *

 **(conf):** “And she has this scent about her! It’s like sugar but not sugar. It’s just so fragile like! What’s with that girl!” Ivy yelled, as she began to write in her small diary. “Even just talking about her makes my blood boil!”

* * *

In the fifth and final cabin, loud banging could be heard against the wooden door. “Stop jerking around you two! I’m trying to sleep.” Emmett mumbled out, rolling around in his bunk. He moved his head under the pillows, trying to drown out the banging.

“It’s not me! That would be straight onto Santa’s naughty list and I would have to clean the reindeers’ litter boxes!” Frosty uttered, “And trust me, Rudolph's red nose is definitely not the reason why the other reindeer avoid him!”

The two boys laid in silence for a while, before each began to chuckle about the other's comment. The banging continued, but this time the boys were awake enough to realize it was the door. “Twilight!” Emmett shouted as he jumped off of his bunk and pulled the door open. Twilight poured into the cabin, a large amount of snow with her.

“Fr-frosty?” The believer shivered uncontrollably. 

The muscular teen waved for the ‘elf’ to come on over. “I’m here Twilight... I’m here.” He yawned out. He wrapped his arms around his young protector to try and warm her. As he rubbed her back, she let out a soft sigh.

“Tell me a bedtime story about Santa’s Workshop?” Twilight asked, staring into Frosty’s big blue eyes. He nodded and leant against the wooden walls, Twilight snuggling up to them. 

Emmett smiled at the duo before turning to his own beauties, his twenty lbs hand-weights. “It’s been so long, I was starting to miss you guys!” He beamed as he effortlessly lifted the two and gave each a kiss as he pulled them close to his head. 

“It was only a few years ago when Santa decided he wanted a change. You see, he had recently seen the Twilight saga,” Frosty began, with Twilight looking up at the sound of her name. “And so after seeing all the girls beg and scream in their lists to Santa for Taylor Lautner, the big guy decided he needed to have the same physique!”

The shorter girl shook her head, “No, no! You don’t know how to tell a good story. It should go more like this,” Twilight took a deep breath. “A long time ago, there lived a brave little prince, but he much prefers to be called Saber since he was braver than any other man around. One day a great big elder giant came to his kingdom...” She started.

Emmett sat on his bed while he listened to Twilight’s story. “She does tell a better story than you.” He teased. Frosty rolled his eyes. 

* * *

**(conf):** Ivy continued to scribble into her diary, every now and then, though she looks up into the camera “Dania really needs to get the crumpet that’s stuck between her legs removed, maybe then she will walk like the rest of us, instead of always being on her toes.”

* * *

“If Ivy were here she’d tell you this was a challenge!” Jade whispered to herself as she stared out of the window at the snowstorm that was raging on. “But what kind of challenge.” She paused to think.

Dania meanwhile was spilling out her life to her two new friends. “He was just trying to spend some quality time with me I suppose. But since then, I’ve spent my life in the comfort of my own home. I heard rumours that I was my dads’ latest addition to his prized collections he keeps in our home. The living statue of a girl who played the violin, they said. All I want to do is prove I’m not priceless, I want to be worth something more than money!”

Rosalie hugged the upset girl. “Don’t we all... don’t we all.”

“I know the feel’ bro. My dads’ off being some super star, he doesn’t come home often. But I always wished I could be right there with him. You know? But I guess I’m just not good enough for him. Heck’ my mom wasn’t even good enough,” Mitchel frowned, joining the pair for a group hug.

  
  


The scene cut back to Vishal and Britt. The brit was still staring longingly through the window, though now he could just barely make out his lovers form through the thick snow storm. “Do we wake him up?” Britt asked once the snow became too thick to see through.

“No. Let him sleep. He’s tired. And besides we need to talk.” Vishal reminded.

Britt nodded quickly, his hand still placed against the window. “It must be the girls. They have to have an alliance to eliminate me.” Britt spoke out.

Vishal coughed abruptly, “Say that again?”

“Sorry was it my accent?” Vishal nodded then gave a wink at the camera in the room. “The girls, I think they want me out. Maybe they think I’m stealing Hannah from them.”

“Yeah... must be the girls, I mean who else could it be? Not Saber right?” Vishal asked, looking at the sleeping Prince.

“Nah, we’re buddies... Why did he say anything?” Britt asked.

“Nope. Nothing at all!” The darker skin teened stated, as he tossed a ball at Britt, “Nice catch. Nothing gets by you, eh?”

The scene jumped back to the temporary CSI cabin. “We have to give it back to Lindsay! Stealing is wrong guys!” Lexi whined out, making puppy eyes.

Zaina glared at Lexi. “I. Dare. You. To. Try,” She growled out, holding onto the lip gloss as if it were a ring with power. The girls' eyes were bulging out as they darted between the other girls in the room.

“He’s gone... Do you think Lindsay is doing this? The storm I mean.” Hannah corrected herself.

Lexi nodded furiousl. “That must be it! She must have found out that somebody- not naming names or anything, stole her lip gloss! So can we please give it back to her now?”

“You can try! But you’ll never catch me!” Zaina shouted, as she jumped onto one of the nearby bunk beds.

The scene jumped to the cabin where Twilight laid sleeping, her head on Frosty’s chest. “Do you think she likes me?” Frosty asked silently.

Emmett looked at the duo and started to laugh, dropping the weights to the ground causing a loud banging sound. “You’re kidding right?”

Frosty looked down at the sleeping wonder, “You know, I wish she didn’t. I really don’t know what the big man would say if I fell in love with someone who wasn’t an elf.” Twilights’ expression turned to one of delight when she heard the sentence, but she continued to pretend to sleep.

“So you weren’t kidding about being an elf man?” Emmett questioned as he looked out of the window.

“Not at all man, I’m a third year elf at the Elf academy, I’m training to be a reindeer coach. Though after the crash… That might be nothing more than a dream.” 

Emmett sighed. “You know, I get so close to actually believing you, then you always say something like that!” He laughed, as Frosty nodded understandingly. The muscular teen paused. “Has Ivy talked to you about Dania?”

Frosty nodded. “And Dania’s talked about Ivy. That’s a naughty-list disaster waiting to happen!” 

“Right? Man, I wish there was an easy way to deal with that.” Emmett frowned.

* * *

 **(conf):** “And I can’t even go back to the cabin because if I do the other girls will just glare at me. Except for Jade, at least Jade understands that this is just a game.” Ivy huffed. “And in a game, you’ll do anything to win.” 

* * *

“What happened to we won’t ever catch you?” Lexi giggled, out as she reached Zaina who was stalled at the door.

“If I open the door.... won’t all that snow come inside?” Zaina questioned. 

“Or maybe it leads to a secret level,” Hannah laughed as she got up from the window and opened the door. The snow piled in pushing the teens across the cabin.

  
  


The scene jumped back to Vishal and Britt. The duo seemed to be playing catch as they talked about their lives back home. “I played on the lacrosse team for a little bit, but it was just a smidge too painful for me to keep playing.” Britt confessed.

“Oh, so you’re not a fan of contact sports?” Vishal challenged giving a wink.

“Oh, I’m up for that any day of the week, mate!” Britt grinned as the two approached one another.

“One! Two! Three! Four! I declare a thumb war!” The two chanted out. Meanwhile, Saber stirred in his sleep and got on his feet, slowly waking up. He approached the door and turned the handle, causing the snow to spread across the floor. Much like the other cabins, the trio crashed against the wall with the impact of the snow.

Britt tapped the top of Saber’s head, “I was about to beat Vishy Fishy at a thumb war! Why’d you have to do that!” Ge laughed.

“And plus, now our cabin is full of snow, great job!” Vishal stated.

“I had to pee. Sorry.” Saber said slowly, still waking up. 

In one of the other cabins... (again). “Do you think this is a challenge?” Emmett questioned looking at Frosty, but he had fallen asleep alongside his brave protector. He sighed and decided that the only way to find out would be to go outside and see. Not wanting to wake the two sleeping teens he gently carried them to two separate bunks before opening the door.

He quickly felt the snow fall into the room, but he stood high. Once the snow stopped pouring into the room, he started to dig through the white pile, trying to make a way out of the room. “I repeat, this is not a challenge. This is a winter storm warning for the island. Please evacuate to Boney Island.” Brandon’s voice rang over the island, Emmett could only assume it was a recording. He looked back at his two friends, and realized that the snow must have stopped the sound from reaching them inside the cabin.

“Hey sleepy heads! Listen to that!” Emmett called out, once he knew the two had woken he marched towards the girls cabin. Around him he could see footsteps from all the other cabins, and he could just barely make out the roofs of the other cabins- The snow had already managed to pile up high enough so that Emmett could easily take a step onto the roof of any cabin.

Soon enough he found the cabin he was looking for, the only one without any steps coming from it. He jumped on the rooftop over and over again. Inside the cabin, the teens seemed confused. “Do you think that that’s Ivy ready to sew her rage?” Rosalie asked, causing both Mitchel and Dania to laugh.

“No. I think that that’s someone trying to tell us to get out of here before we die. Have you guys even looked outside once?” Jade asked as she got off of her bunk and pulled the door open to their cabin. Brandon’s loud message could be heard now as the four looked at one another. “Coming?” Jade asked and the other three quickly nodded rushing out of the cabin.

The scene cut to the lake where the teens are all seen skating across the water. Brandon and Lindsay are seen waiting on the other side. It seems that the nature of Boney Island is unique, as it is always warm despite the thin layer of snow on the island, it feels like it could be mid spring. “L-l-lip gloss?” Lindsay stuttered out, her body still defrosting from being out in the storm.

“I told you not to go outside Lindsay!” Brandon shook his head, tossing another log into the large bon-fire. After the last group of contestants arrived, Brandon did a headcount to make sure the contestants had all made it safely.

* * *

 **(conf):** “Did I mention her constant desire to be nice-,” Ivy pauses as someone knocks on the door, “Excuse me, I’m trying to have a confession here!” But the banging didn’t stop. Ivy rolled her eyes as she pulled the door open, “What!?”

She’s met with Emmett’’s glaring eyes, he grabs onto her and starts dragging her back to Boney Island.

* * *

Back at the sacred island, Lexi and Zaina were having a stare off. “If I win, you give the gloss back!” Lexi giggled as she tried to keep her eyes open.

“If you win. IF!” Zaina stated, concentrating on Lexi.

“I’m so glad you’re ok!” Hannah yelled out, rushing in to hug Saber who was sitting beside Britt.

Saber hugged the girl back, though he was obviously confused. “Shouldn’t you be hugging him?”

Britt laughed, “Of course not, I already know she missed me.” Hannah nodded as Britt walked over and joined the hug.

“HA! You blinked!” Lexi cheered out, Zaina frowned as she made her way to the lonely and sad Lindsay.

“Lindsay?” Zaina spoke. The host turned around, her eyes filled with wet tears, “I uh... found this.” The flower-lover lied, tossing the hosts’ favourite lip gloss over.

The host caught it eagerly, as she tore it open and applied it. “She didn’t find it! She stole it!” Lexi giggled, appearing behind Zaina.

Lindsay didn’t seem to mind though, “You win! The Misfitz win the challenge!” This announcement made everybody join the host by the fire, even Emmett and Ivy who had just arrived.

“What challenge?” Ivy questioned.

“Who cares? We won it!” Vishal cheered as he and the rest of his team formed a giant hug.

“Lindsay, what challenge?” Brandon asked, also curious. “There wasn’t supposed to be a challenge today.”

The blonde seemed stumped for a moment before replying, “The uh, make Lindsay happy challenge? The producers just called!” Lindsay flashed a quick smile. 

“Seems legit.” Mitchel laughed, giving Emmett a high-five for saving everyone. 

Dania turned to Mitchel and Rosalie. “We vote her out. Ok?.” The duo nodded quickly before going off to talk to the other members of their team, if they could isolate the votes, they could send Ivy home.

“Em... What do you think we should do tonight? I mean it seems like most people are voting out Ivy.” Rosalie whispered into his ear.

“Do you think that Frosty is an actual elf? What’s your honest opinion?”

“... I think that there are many things out there that we don’t know about, it’s possible.” Rosalie stated as Emmett got up and walked away.

The scene jumps to the elimination ceremony, which without the normal campfire, was taking place around the large fire. “Welcome, welcome to the latest elimination ceremony. I know it’s in a weird place, but you will have to deal with it! Without any cabins, I’ve decided the other team could watch your ceremony! Also, to spice things up a little bit, I’ve decided to ask you questions!”

Team Olympic groaned as the other team piled into their elimination. “This is lame, you know that, right?” Mitchel asked.

“Whatever you’re just jealous of my lips.” Lindsay made a popping sound with her lips before continuing, “Rosalie, who on your team do you feel the strongest connection with?”

The pale girl paused for a moment, “Well despite liking almost everyone on my team, I feel like I’ve had lifetimes to get to know Emmett.” Dania and Lexi gave out soft awwws, but the boy in question was too busy staring at Frosty.

“Well then! Wasn’t that fun... Ivy! Who do you want to go home tonight?”

Ivy facepalmed, “How about you go watch my two hour long confessional, I’m sure it will answer your question- But for the rest of the team, if you don’t vote out Dania tonight you will regret it. Because even if you do manage to vote me off, I still have Jade.”

Jade nodded slowly. “Sure you do.”

“Well... This is really hard for me, so I’m going to let you all vote now.” One by one the contestants walked up and went and inserted their votes into a large skull.

“Time to toss out the marshmallows! Sorry, all of the crackers and chocolates were back at the mess hall.” Brandon stated as he quickly tossed two marshmallows to both Jade and Rosalie.

“Since my silly intern forgot to mention it,” Lindsay stared at Brandon. “If you are on team Olympic and do not receive a marshmallow you will be eliminated and will never ever be able to return! But you don’t have to worry about that Emmett!” Lindsay cheered out tossing a sweet to the hunk.

“Mitchel! You are also safe.” Brandon confirmed, tossing him a marshmallow as well.

“So it’s down to our resident elf, resident mean-chick and resident Dania!” Lindsay examined, but soon tossed a sweet at Frosty. “It would be lame if we lost our elf this early!”

Brandon began to walk towards both Ivy and Dania, who were glaring at one another. “You both have been in the bottom before, but this time one of you got the most votes. It was not however.”

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Brandon paused, as he gave a marshmallow to Ivy. “Congratulations, you get to stay.” He said between his teeth.

“Dania, your tribe has spoken.”

Dania got up from her stump, “Check mate, I guess I lose. I wonder if daddy will still be so proud of his little china doll.” She slowly strolled down the path, coming face-to-face with Skipper the penguin. “...But I guess that doesn’t matter now does it? Because I know two people who are very proud of me.” Dania whispered to Skipper. She turned back to Mitchel and Rosalie who had walked the entire way with her. They gave a hug before she departed.

Lindsay walked in front of the camera, “I didn’t see that coming! I guess my spidey-sense are not exactly perfect! But stay tuned for next time, to see just exactly what happens! But until then, I see a very shiny ring over there and I really want it....”

* * *

 **(CONF):** Emmett is seen sitting on the robotic Santa. “Dania was a nice girl… But I don’t know if she knew what show she was on.” The muscular teen sighed. “Ivy promised she would keep Rosalie safe until the merge if I got Frosty to help vote Dania off. And well, Rosalie has this really cool vibe.” He turned to stare at the camera. “I’m really sorry Dania.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dania :( As a slight note, Dania was for a VERY long time my favorite character in ALL of Seasons. I never really tried to hide that fact while writing Frozen. That plus her rivalry with Ivy made many people believe she was a finalist. When I first posted this story, I did say I took a lot of inspiration from the original stories, but I wanted to put my own twist on them. Dania being such an early boot was one of those twists. This is around where readers realize the story isn't going to go the way they expected. So buckle up, because things are really just getting started!
> 
> 16th - Andre - Team Olympian  
> 15th - Kaleb - Team Misfitz  
> 14th - Dania - Team Olympian


	5. A Kipper for Skipper

An African-American, twenty-some year old male walked into the scene. Behind him the Sun can be seen gently creeping out behind the skull of Boney Island. “Welcome back to Total Drama Frosted! Last time--” He began only to be cut off when two girls shoved him to the ground.

One of the girls, with messy blond hair began to speak, “Last time, I, Zaina Rose went on a top secret agent to save the endangered rose blossom from Lindsay’s lips... But SOMEONE forced me to return it!”

Zaina glared at her companion. “It’s not nice to stare silly head! But you also missed the biggest blizzard I’ve ever seen! It trapped all of us inside of our cabins and we had to evacuate to Boney Island! If not we would have been trapped for like… A long time!.”

Brandon tried to get back up, but the girls pushed him back into the snow with a giggle. “In the end, our team won by returning Lindsay’s precious lip gloss to her, sadly, and we all made it safely back to this island! Though the skulls are kind of creeping me out.” Zaina whispered holding a skull up in her hand.

“Oh, oh and everybody else slept for an entire day! Can you believe that? Lindsay went off to the mainland to make sure everything gets fixed up, so Brandon is in charge of us until then... But-” Lexi paused, shoving Brandon down to the ground one last time, “Zaina has been showing me how nice he is!”

Brandon sighed on the ground, as the girls skipped off. “Yeah... nice... That’s what I am. Cue the theme song!” He groaned, throwing his head back into the snow. 

* * *

**(conf):** Lexi is sitting on a nearby rock. “So Brandon decided that we could do our confessionals on this thing until we can go back to the island, it’s kind of cold though. Anyways... Zaina has been showing me around lately. She’s so full of energy now, she says it’s the flowers. They bring her good luck or something.”

* * *

Lexi and Zaina are seen skipping around the island. Sleeping on the ground around them are the other campers. They giggle when Ivy lets out a loud snore. They stop and smell a batch of flowers, where Zaina handed Lexi a pink flower. 

The scene cut to later on in the day, the teens having all woken up now. The Suns beams could be seen through the giant skulls eyes. 

Emmett and Rosalie are shown walking down the sandy beach watching the rays reflect off of the ice. “The reflection really brings out the brown in your eyes, Rosalie said softly. Her hand creeping into Emmetts’.

“You know, the Sun really seems to make you sparkle.” Emmett winked at Rosalie, as he lifted the dirty blonde haired girl into his arms.

“What!?” Rosalie burst out, jumping out of his arms and ran off. “You can’t just say something like that!”

Frosty noticed the quick exchange. “Did you do something to get on the naughty list?” Frosty asked, giving a slick wink.

“Huh. I don’t think so? I just said she sparkled! That’s a compliment right?” Emmett quickly asked, scratching at his short dark brown hair.

The so-called elf shook his head. “Odd, I’m pretty sure it is. Maybe she’s dating someone else.”

“Now isn’t that cute, muscle boy finally found his heart. Awww, now isn’t it just so upsetting that she doesn’t feel the same way,” Ivy remarked walking behind the duo. “But don’t worry, a promise is a promise! I won’t vote for Rosalie!” 

Frosty rolled his eyes, while Emmett stared at redhead. “Eventually the poison of your words will seep down into your heart.”

“Oooh feisty boy, calm down I might need to get a collar for you. Oh! Better yet, maybe I’ll ask Frosty here to ask Santa for me.” Ivy smirked. 

Jade followed behind Ivy, and as she passed the boys she used her hands as pistols and shot the two repeatedly, then blew on her fingers, once she was done, she grinned and continued to strut behind Ivy. “Shots fired.” Jade giggled. Frosty held Emmett back from stooping to their level.

The camera panned to follow the pair of girls. “Now that Dania is gone, we can get rid of Emmett right?” Jade asked, counting the votes on her fingers.

The redhead looked at her friend, her eyes were slightly wider than normal, “I guess we could... Since when did you get so smart? I never promised that I would keep Emmett safe.” Ivy joked as the two walked past Mitchel and Rosalie who were looking for food.

“Can I have yo’ number?” Mitchel asked as the girls passed, causing both to roll their eyes in sync.

Rosalie laughed. “What would have you done if they actually gave you their numbers?”

The dancer’s face went expressionless as he dropped dead. “That.” Rosalie laughed even more, as Mitchel joined in.

“Thanks again for getting Ivy’s makeup for me,” Rosalie smiled as the duo snuck the small case back to where Ivy had put it the day before.

“No worries, there must have been some pimple!” Mitchel grinned, as he hopped back onto his feet and started to do the moonwalk. 

Rosalie nodded her head, “Yeah, it was pimple alright... A really big one.” She looked around awkwardly trying to change subjects.

Off in the distance, a yelp was heard. “Point Saber!” Britt grinned, watching his two friends spar it out with two sticks. The duel had started when Saber denounced the Queen, and Britt decided that they had best duel, to defend the royal honor. Hannah however decided that she had a higher sparring skill and would be better suited for the battle.

“I never understood why the princesses in the games were always captured. I mean you would think after the first time, they would wisen up and take up some skill to protect themselves with!” The gamer stated, and slashed at Saber’s arm. “Besides it’s fun!” 

The young Prince maneuvered out of the sticks path and tumbled onto the ground. “Aha! Maybe I really am a younger Prince Arthur!” Saber dusted himself off, getting back on his feet. He looked around for his stick, but it had gotten lodged in the mud.

“Well, aren’t you going to get it.” Britt questioned, “You know it would be really ace if it came out for ya’! Just like Arthurt himself!”

Hannah giggled gently to herself, “Come on Saber! You will totes level up!” The girl winked as she clung onto her boyfriend's arm. Britt looked away when he saw the wink, and hugged Hannah tighter. 

Saber nodded, taking a step towards the stick in the mud. He turned back to his two friends for reassurance before pulling upon the stick- to no avail. The teen pulled harder on the stick, but still nothing happened. Before he could speak, a shorter teen with bright, almost-white hair came skipping in. “Sire. Brandon wants us all to report to him for the challenge!” The trio nodded. Britt and Hannah pulled the frowning Saber into their hug, the three walking behind Twilight who had already managed to return to Brandon. “Mission accomplished!”

“Nice work Twilight. It seems like Frosty is done talking to the penguin too!” The temporary host announced, as Frosty walked away from Skipper.

Twilight instantly found her way onto the elves’ back. “You’re going to teach me to speak Penguin one day, right?!”

Frosty laughed, as he gripped onto the girls fingers. “I promise.”

The other teens arrived, as they formed a circle around Brandon. “Ok guys.” he started, staring at both Lexi and Zaina wondering if they were going to interrupt him. “Lindsay left me a very specific challenge for you today! And that is to make Skipper happy. As she thinks he’s been sad and depressive. He hasn’t been eating the cookie-flavoured kibbles n’ bits that Lindsay ordered. So your challenge today is to make Skipper happy!” Brandon did his best to announce the challenge with a straight face.

“You know what, I don’t even think I need to snark about Lindsay any more, she really does it enough to herself.” Ivy stated, crossing her arms. Jade, who was standing beside her, immediately did the same thing. To the duo's side, Lexi and Zaina quickly exchanged glances of mockery of the rag-team duo.

“I really hate to agree with the munter, but I think Lindsay might be losing it a tad.” The brit agreed. “Trying to cheer up a penguin? I don’t know about that one lad.”

The teens looked over at the penguin, who was banging his against a nearby tree. “Isn’t that sweet.” Jade flatly said. “He definitely seems happy.”

“Anywho, you have until 5 tonight to make him happy. Skipper will decide the winner, so good luck.”

The scene cut to show three penguins in the middle of the forest. If you had the IQ similar to that of Lindsay, or maybe the innocence of Twilight, you might have just believed that they were speaking to one another. “Boom boom?” The penguin known as Rico asked.

“No Rico! This is the plan, you need to stick to it this time! Or else Skipper will be lost forever!” Kowalski urged on, pointing towards an elaborate sports-play on an oddly placed fragment of chalkboard.

“I miss Skipper... But maybe he found a unicorn!” Private weakly announced, scruffing his feet across the floor. “That would be exciting.”

The scene returned to the actual contestants. “Anyways, apparently Skipper here lost some of his comrades, after their hot air balloon or something crash landed on the island,” Frosty cheerfully declared. “Honestly I feel for the guy.” Frosty said, rubbing Skipper’s belly.

“Yes, so let’s just go off of what creepy-elf boy says,” Ivy said, as she glared at Frosty. Jade followed suit.

“Yeah, what are the odds of there being penguins on Boney Island, let alone penguins who fly air balloons.” Jade claimed, this roused some agreement from the rest of Team Olympic, but Team Misfitz had their own, much shorter leader.

“You guys! We can’t just write-off Frosty’s statement, he’s a real elf. Elves don’t lie! We just need to go find those penguins and we can win the challenge!” Twilight shouted. Truthfully, she just hoped that were penguins so that she could practice the Penguin language. Her team, though, seemed unimpressed. Twilight looked around at her teammates who tried not to laugh. “You believe in Frosty, don’t you Saber?”

The fresh prince, just weakly smiled at Twilight.“I don’t really know what to believe in.”

“So it’s decided then, we’ll stay here and fish for some kippers for Skipper/” Vishal announced, covering both Lexi's and Zaina’s mouth before they could agree with Twilight.

Twilight lowered her head and walked towards Frosty. “Well I can’t make the non-believers believe. But I still believe in you!” Twilight admitted. 

Frosty smiled. “Hey it’s all good! Emmett and Rosalie will join us!” Twilight looked over at Emmett who was desperately trying to get Rosalie’s attention. “They’re a cute couple.” 

Emmett, Frosty, Rosalie and Twilight left the makeshift camp, while the other teens started to fish. The musclehead rushed to join Rosalie who was leading the group. “Hey so… Uh, did I do something wrong this morning? Or was it because I forgot to shower after I worked out, or…”

Rosalie blushed, “No. You didn’t say anything wrong.” Rosalie sniffed the air, “But maybe a shower would do you good.” They shared a smile, but then walked in silence. Neither really sure as to what they should say. 

“So… Would you mind if I kissed you then?” Emmett asked, as he scratched the back of his head.

In response to the question, Rosalie wrapped her arms around the buff teen and laid her soft lips onto his. “Yes.”

“Woo!” Frosty shouted. “Way to go!” 

“They’re so cute!” Twilight gasped from Frosty’s back. “So is this how you say it?” Twilight asked, clicking her tongue. 

Frosty gasped. “No! You can’t say that!” He turned to the camera man. “Delete that!” 

“Was it really that bad!?” Twilight gasped. “I’m so sorry!” 

Frosty laughed. “Nah, I’m just messing you’re really picking up on the whole penguin thing fast!”

From their hiding spot in the trees, the penguins shouted. “Charge!”

“When did you learn that word?” Frosty asked, but Twilight shook her head. 

“That wasn’t me.” 

Back at the campsite, the contestants discovered an issue with their fishing plan. “I can tap dance on that ice, but I really doubt I can crack it open, bro’.” Mitchel told Jade and Ivy.

“Waste of space then. Get lost, you’re using my air.” The red-head rolled her eyes, showing Mitchel the palm of her hand- the gesture was quickly repeated by Jade.

“What she said.”

The dancer held his hands up in innocence and quickly tapped his way out of the duo’s ‘bubble’. “Ladies.” He proclaimed jokingly to Vishal.

“I know what you mean.” Vishal pointed to Lexi and Zaina, who were busy trying to teach Skipper how to roll over. When he turned to see who he was talking to, he seemed shocked. “Did Lindsay add more contestants again?”

* * *

**(conf):** “That’s just cold bro’. I know I haven’t said much to ya’ but woah. Everybody I do talk to, just seems to get eliminated.” Mitchel said.

* * *

“It’s a hard knock life.” Saber joked to himself, as he pounded a pickaxe into the hard ice. Every now and then, he would glance over and see Britt and Hannah snogging, as Britt called it. Every now and then though, he would catch Hannah looking back..

“Don’t be so hard on yourself Prince-” Vishal started, only to be cut off by Saber himself.

“I’m not a prince. The stupid twig didn’t come out of the mud. I’m no Arthur. I have no Merlin.”

Vishal put his hand on Saber’s shoulder. “Come on, I’ll be your Merlin. Everything will be fine!” the sporty teen explained.

Just after Vishal spoke, Saber managed to crack through the ice and water could be seen, “Maybe you’re right...”

“Of course I’m right, I’m your Merlin!” Vishal winked.

The scene jumped away, returning to the four in search of the penguins. “What have you done with Skipper!” The penguin who seemed to be in charge, Kowalski demanded. He held a rose like a sword to Ememtt’s face.

“Is this actually happening?” Emmett asked, trying to hold back his laughter. Only moments prior, three penguins had ambushed them, and tied the four teens to the trees.

“This is proof! Frosty it’s proof! They will have to believe us now! There were other penguins, you are a real elf!” Twilight squealed in joy, despite the circumstances.

Frosty grinned awkwardly. “Of course I’m a real elf. But uh, we have bigger… well smaller problems to worry about right now.”

“You know, I try so hard to not fall in love, and when I do, this happens. I mean there was a reason why I don’t date!” Rosalie exhaled, trying to calm herself down.

“Where’s Skipper! I miss him. He’s been gone for over a week, and he usually tucks me in at night!” Private weept out.

Emmett finally couldn’t hold it in and burst out laughing. “So I guess we’ve all agreed that PENGUINS are holding us captive.” He looked at the three birds who waddled around proudly. “PENGUINS.” Emmett repeated. 

“Emm, calm down. You might make them mad.” Rosalie whispered.

“Boom, boom.” the crazed penguin announced, pulling out a stick of dynamite. The teens gasped. 

“Look what you did!” Rosalie coughed.

The other two penguins were quick to tackle him, “Bad Rico!.” They shouted.

“Oh just great. There’s a penguin who just magically spits up dynamite.” Emmett exclaimed, his voice filled with sarcasm.

“Emm, shhh.”

“Don’t worry, they won’t hurt us. Not as long as we have an elf with us!” Twilight continued to cheer. 

Frosty’s eyes went wide. “Let’s hope so. But the big man isn’t exactly in their good graces… he may have exiled the penguins to the south pole after the great polar bear and penguin war of the 90’s.” 

Emmett banged his head against the tree he was tied to. “This isn’t happening. Right?”

Meanwhile, back at the campsite. “You can’t just take his fish! He worked so hard on getting that.” Hannah barked out at Ivy. Ivy and Saber were busy having a slippery tug-of-war with a large fish that Saber had caught only moments before.

“Just watch her.” Jade announced, as she cheered Ivy on.

Britt who was watching the whole ordeal marched over and tickled Ivy, so much that she let go. “I think it’d be best if you and your lass cleared off.” Britt announced, as the two girls sneered.

“Thanks Britt. But Saber was doing fine on his own.” Vishal stated, as he walked over to Skipper with Saber.

“Thanks....” Saber said. 

“I was just…” Britt sighed. “Never mind then.”

“Don’t mention it.” Vishal smiled as the two reached their destination. Saber held the fish out to the lonely penguin, who greedily grabbed it. Instead of eating it, he used to fish to slap Saber across the face multiple times.

The scene cut back to the forest. “--three!” Emmett shouted, as the four teens tried to break out of their tight constraints. Emmett using his muscles was the first to break out, followed by the other three.

“You win... this time.” Kowalski declared, as he and his posse walked back into the forest- but not before Rico managed to sneak a bright blue sticker onto Emmett’s arm.

Emmett turned to his friends, “Well, that was... easy.”

“What were they saying anyways Frosty?” Rosalie asked.

“Uh… It’s probably nothing!” Frosty smiled. “Skipper is probably their leader, they aren’t much without someone to lead them.” 

“I heard something about revenge…” Twilight whispered to Twilight while the boys sped ahead of them. 

“So I saw you guys kissed. How was that.” Frosty turned to Emmett. 

The muscular teen grinned, “I think good? She seemed kind of worried back there.” He raised his eyebrows as he and his friend fist bumped. “But what about you and Twi, what’s going on there?”

“Who knows, I’m an elf, not a physic.” Frosty shrugged.

“Dang, and here I was ready to convert to the Frostiant religion.” Emmett snapped his fingers in disappointment. “Also… did that actually just happen or is this all just a dream sequence?” Frosty jumped up and flicked Emmett’s nose. “Oww!”

“Nope! Definitely real life!” Frosty laughed, as Emmett held onto his nose. 

Behind them, the girls walked in silence. As they neared the camp site, Twilight spoke up. “You should tell him you know. If you really want to be with him, he needs to know.”

Rosalie stared at Twilight “What do you mean?”

“Your secret about the you-know-what. He should know.” Twilight repeated. “You have to be honest with each other!” 

The four arrived just in time for the end of the challenge. Skipper was waddling between the two teams. Brandon spoke up, “Well it looks like no one really did anything to cheer Skipper up.” He looked at the ground. “How did I manage to screw up more than Lindsay.” He whispered to himself. “That being said, team Olympic didn’t get fish-slapped by Skipper so I think the winner is pretty clear.” Brandon announced, as he watched Skipper walk towards Team Olympic.

Hannah is seen applying ice to Saber’s face. “It wasn’t your fault!” She assured him. 

Skipper’s face lights up when he gets closer to Emmett, seeing the bright blue sticker. He then immediately turns and walks over to Team Misfitz. “Ok… Apparently penguins are more complicated than women.” Brandon shrugged. “Misfitz win AGAIN!” 

Lexi crushed Skipper in her arms. “You’re so cute and fluffy!” The penguin looked at the camera for help. 

“Way to go Saber!” Vishal grinned, patting the prince on the back. 

“You make a good Merlin.” Saber told Vishal. With new found confidence he walked back to the stick in the mud. He grabbed onto and pulled it out with ease. 

“My prince charming!” Hannah grinned, kissing Saber on the cheek. He immediately blushed. 

“Th-Th-thank you!”

Back at the campsite, Jade was doing what Jade does best. “Emmett and Rosalie kissed!”

Ivy seemed taken back by the remark. “Really?” Ivy began to scribble into her diary, while leaning against one of the trees.

“That’s what everybody's talking about. Is that a problem for us?” 

“Why would it be a problem?” Ivy asked quickly.

Jade glanced at her leader. “Well if they are dating it could ruin us in the challenges. We are going to be down two people after tonight, and it’s not even Christmas yet!” Jade explained, counting on her fingers.

“Good job, I think we just found out our new target.” Ivy grinned, strutting off towards Mitchel who was busy practicing one of his own dances. 

“One, two, three, four.” Mitchel muttered under his breath, as his feet worked into a pattern.

“Five, six, seven, eight.” Ivy continued, matching Mitchel’s movements.

The dancer seemed confused, but continued to dance. Ivy matched his every move. The camera followed the pair as they danced, each glaring at the other. “What are you doing here?”

“Well, I decided I felt bad for yelling at you earlier, and I wanted to make it up to you.” Ivy smiled as she put her arms on Mitchel’s sides.

Mitchel removed her hands, but kept the rhythm going. “No really. What do you want?”

“Fine, be lame. But you need to vote out Emmett tonight, seems like the muscle-boy decided to act on his smallest muscle.”

The teen laughed, “Looks like you need my vote- but guess what, I’m not going to let another one of my friends get sent packing. Nice talking to you, hope I didn’t waste too much of your air.”

Speaking of the couple, they were busy having a sentimental discussion. “I’ve always felt a connection to you.” Rosalie admitted. “Like something in my bones has been waiting for you, for centuries.”

“And I always liked you too.” Emmett blushed.

Rosalie nodded, she didn’t expect Emm to understand how she felt, let alone say the L word. “But, that’s why I need to tell you something. Something nobody knows...” Rosalie paused, before Brandon came over to the couple.

“It’s time to vote. Somebody is going home, and Lindsay isn’t around to muck up the lines this time!”

“Come on, you can tell me after,” Emmett grinned, as he carried Rosalie bridal style to the campfire.

At the makeshift elimination ceremony area, Brandon welcomed team Olympic to their stumps. “Nice to see you all again. As you know, your team lost the challenge... somehow. Because of that, you had to vote to eliminate one of your own. This s’more represents safety, if you receive one you are safe for tonight, if not you are being sent away. And you will NEVER ever return.”

“Tell that to Izzy and Eva.” Ivy remarked.

“Hush!” Brandon commanded as he tossed a s’more to Jade, and Frosty. “You are both safe. Good job- your team doesn’t hate you.” Brandon tossed a s’more to both Mitchel and Rosalie, “Or you two!”

Emmett looked over at Ivy, a small grin on his face. While Ivy stared at Mitchell. “And the person going home tonight is..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Emmett.” Brandon glared at Ivy while tossing her a s’more. “I’m sorry Emmett but the vote was tied. And in the case of the tie, the other team gets the chance to vote and they evicted you. I will give you a few moments to say goodbye, then you must leave on Skipper.”

Emmett looked shocked, but Ivy was even more shocked. Rosalie took Emm’s hand and walked him towards Skipper. “I love you, and you need to know. I don’t think I have it in me to not tell you any more... Emmett, I’m ----” The audio cut as Rosalie revealed her secret. 

* * *

**(conf):** “Ivy owes me one now.” Vishal grinned as he pounded his chest in the wake of his victory.

* * *

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yepp! That's right, we say goodbye to Emmett here. Who as a side note is also one of my favorites. (Dania, Emmett, and Andre being my top three I think in Frozen...)  
> Emmett was one of the two characters in this story that was based on pop-culture from the time. If you haven't figured out where it's from yet... Well I'll just keep that as a mystery for now, because it does come up later on anyways. 
> 
> I think Emmett's elimination shows one of my bigger flaws in writing. Where I follow the same issues that the original show had. I choose to eliminate for story more than accuracy? If that makes sense. 
> 
> I mentioned before that this story is already completed, and posted elsewhere, but with its age and some glaring issues I try to adjust and edit things as I go. Usually there's three edits I have. The first is just grammar/flow corrections, the second being to add dialogue in some places (as Frozen is VERY short, so I do try to give more character here and there) and of course trying to clarify, or make the eliminations seem significantly less rigged. Whether or not that works aha. 
> 
> When I first started to read this chapter I was expecting another throwaway chapter (like the previous). But a lot of the things that show up here, end up being really important later on. So I was shocked to see a lot of that, but pretty excited for you all to see the rest of the story. 
> 
> In the next chapter we'll see a very different type of chapter - but it shows up in every Seasons story. I hope you're enjoying <3
> 
> 16th - Andre - Team Olympian  
> 15th - Kaleb - Team Misfitz  
> 14th - Dania - Team Olympian  
> 13th - Emmett - Team Olympian


	6. The Winter Showcase

Chestnuts roasting on an open fire  
Jack Frost nipping at your nose  
Tiny tots with their eyes all aglow  
They find it hard to sleep tonight…

The dark screen swapped to show Lindsay and Brandon drinking hot cocoa in front of a brick fireplace. Large ornate metal poles reached into the fireplace, as the pair roasted marshmallows. “It’s nice to finally be back on the island.” Brandon said softly, warming his hands by the fire. 

“It’s kinda sad that I had to spend basically the rest of the budget on getting all the snow removed! Now what are we going to do for my amusement park challenge!” Lindsay sighed. “I really wanted a cinnamon pretzel!” She whined, flashing her eyes at Brandon. “Do you think Uber delivers here? There’s still some of the budget left.”

Brandon shook his head. “No Lindsay. They don’t - and we need to save the budget! What if we have another emergency, or you know the challenges!” Brandon wrapped his arm around Lindsay. “Besides, Christmas is in a few days! Maybe Santa will give you something special!”

Lindsay’s eyes lit up. “OH MY GOD! You’re right! I need to get something for Beth!” She turned back around. "And don't forget to get the stage ready for the performance challenge tonight!"

“That’s not…” Brandon sighed as the host pulled out her phone to call her friend. “Wait no! Don’t leave me with them! The girls, they’re monsters!” Brandon whined out, but Lindsay was already gone. The intern heard a tapping at the window, “They know...” He whispered to himself as he tiptoed his way to the window. With a quick glance outside, all he could see was the white powdered stuff. With a sigh, he turned around.

“Miss us!?” Zaina cheered, as Lexi pulled the two into a group hug.

Brandon’s eyes seemed to twitch ever-so-slightly. “No?”

“Oh! Don’t be a silly duck! Of course you missed us!” Lexi giggled, sipping from Brandon’s cocoa.

* * *

 **(conf):** “Vishal has given me a mission. So call me agent Z. My task, to save the flora that the evil intern is holding hostage.” Zaina glared, while hugging Santa. “I’ve got my eyes on you Brandon!”

* * *

“Look! Marshmallows!” Lexi shouted, pointing to the fireplace.

* * *

 **(conf):** “The mission can wait a minute or so...”

* * *

Brandon gave a sigh of relief, when the teens sat down and began to eat the marshmallows. “Don’t forget to practice for the challenge tonight, girls!” The intern remembered Lindsay explaining that the teens would have a sing-off type challenge later that day. Both teams seemed pretty eager to sing, and for the most part, the island had been filled with song.

I’ve got to go away...  
(But baby it’s cold outside..)  
The evening has been...  
(been hoping that you’d drop in)

“You just got here darlin’.” Britt whimpered, holding Hannah close.

The brunette gave a silent sigh, glancing out of one of the windows in the cabin. “Britt. We’re in public.”

The brit frowned, “I just want you to know that I still care for you. If anything was wrong you’d tell me, right?” He asked, letting go of Hannah. He moved to his bunk bed to take a seat. “I just feel like we’ve been drifting apart. I wouldn’t want us to end up like America and the homeland.”

“Of course I would, the girls just wanted me to practice with them. Don’t worry about anything, Britty bear!” As if to get her point across, Hannah sang out a simple tone in a scratchy voice, “Laaaaaa.”

Britt slammed his hands to his ears. “Oh... I see, you should really get that checked out love’.” Hannah kissed her British lover on the cheek before she left the room. “I’ll miss you. I’m only leaving your party for now, but we’ll meet up again at a later level!”

“You know, don’t you?” Vishal inquired, jumping off of his bunk bed. He stared at Britt who was moping in his bed.

“What? That my girlfriend is probably out their snogging my so-called best friend?” Britt laughed. “Yes, I know. I saw them last night. And now her embraces aren’t filled with the future, they are just plain cold.”

Vishal nodded, sitting on Britt’s bed. “Then you need some bro’ time. Have you played puck ball before?” The jock asked, tossing a hockey stick to the depressed teen.

“Don’t you mean hockey.” The teen asked, confused.

Vishal smirked. “No, in Canada we call it puck ball. Don’t you want to fit in? Come on, get used to our lingo! It’s the same thing as soccer, and football!”

Britt blinked, gripping the stick. “I mean if that’s what you call it mate.”

* * *

 **(conf):** “Too easy... It’s just too easy!” Vishal started laughing hysterically.

* * *

Oh so very nice  
(I’ll hold your hands, they’re just like ice)  
My mother will start to worry,  
(Oh beautiful what’s your hurry?)

The moment Hannah opened the door he was there. Her Prince Charming, they embraced, falling to the soft snow below. “Why so stiff?” Saber asked, brushing Hannah’s hair gently out of her pale eyes.

“You don’t think that maybe this is wrong?” She asked, pushing his hands away.

“You heard Vishal, he’s been flirting with the other girls. We’ve just been too busy to even notice... He’s not a knight in shining armor, he’s just the nasty arrogant baby of a prince.” Saber mocked. “It’s not fair to you- to us.”

The two drifted off, making two snow-angels head-to-head. “Hannah, when we are done with the show, would you accompany your prince Charming to the Knights’ Table?”

Free of her earlier worries, Hannah replied with a bright smile. “Are you secretly Doctor Who, and this is your way of bringing me back to past so that I can become your princess--”

“No no, although that would molto bene,” He gave a slick wink. “The Knight’s Table is a restaurant in Toronto, there are knights that joust and everything.”

Britt and Vishal casually walk beside the two in the snow, but not without a sympathetic glance at the pair. “Don’t get your hopes up just yet, you still haven’t completely rescued me from Bowser.” Hannah whispered, staring at Britt.

“Don’t worry Hannah, guess what I just found,” Saber remarked, holding out a frosted aqua flower. The gamer beamed with a grin, hugging Saber.

“Power-up!” Hannah gasped.

“You two should be ashamed of this. What would Dania think? And don’t even get me started on how Emmett would treat you two- I bet right now, Andre is out there writing a song about this entire situation, you two are going to be H-A-T-E-D.” Jade remarked, crossing her arms.

“JADE!” Ivy called out from off screen.

“Well, as Dania would say, ta-ta for now, don’t get run over by the zamboni.”

Saber blinked. “Sounds like something Ivy would say.”

Hannah gulped. “He’s the bad guy… Right?” She asked Saber again who nodded.

And father will be pacing the floor...  
(Listen to that fireplace roar)  
So really I’d better scurry  
(Beautiful please don’t hurry)  
Maybe just a little bit more…

“Don’t you think he’ll notice the cupcakes missing?” Frosty asked curious, as Twilight raided Brandon’s stash of treats.

Twilight shook her head. “Of course not! Besides I can’t keep watching you all night and manage to stay awake during the challenges without enough sugar.”

“Wait! You still watch over me while I sleep?” Frosty paused to take a sip of his milkshake. “I thought we discussed this, Twilight.”

The girl in question stopped shoving the sugary foods into her sack. “Well, we did discuss it, then I discussed it with Lexi. Lexi says I should keep watching you, she says it’s cute.”

“Uh huh, and exactly what else did Lexi tell you?” Frosty asked, crossing his arms. “Things like these are how you end up on the naughty list.”

Twilight blinked carefully. “She told me that the unicorns were playing tag in her cabin again last night, she says that Vishal sent them there to take her away. She thinks that he is the evil mastermind that is controlling all the zombies... Anyways, I don’t just watch you all night, I wish on all the shooting stars, and sing Lexi back to sleep.” Twilight gave Frosty a thumbs up. “It’s very productive.”

Grabbing a can of whip cream, Frosty sprayed a gentle cloud over the smaller girl’s lips, then proceeded to kiss her. “And what is it that you wish for?”

“Aca-awkward.” Jade gasped, as she peeked through the door.

“Yeah, Dania’s right. Let’s not do that again.” Frosty declared, laughing slightly.

“Agreed... Want a cookie?” Twilight asked, holding up an Oreo.

Santa baby,  
Slip a sable under the tree,  
For me,  
I’ve been an awful (good) girl  
Santa baby,  
And hurry down the chimney tonight.

The scene switched to show Ivy, and Jade dancing circles around Mitchel. All while singing the oh-so-popular song. “Did I miss something? Or am I dreaming...” Mitchel thought out-loud, staring at the two girls skipping around him in nothing but a santa-themed dresses.

“Well, unless you’ve been dreaming about me, lately...” Ivy started, tossing her pink santa hat that landed perfectly on Mitchel’s head. “But it seems like you voted with me last night, so I wouldn’t be too surprised.” She winked.

“I didn’t vote out Emmett.” Mitchel said flatly. “I don’t know what you did, but once I figure it out I’m ending your stay here.”

Ivy stared at Mitchel thinking. She grabbed onto his hands, forcing him into a fast-paced waltzed. “Then are you trying to tell me that his girlfriend voted him out? I mean, I knew she hung out with Dania, but I didn’t think she was biz-nitch like her too. Because Frosty didn’t.”

Mitchel kept dancing with the venomous girl. “I didn’t think of that...”

“Of course you didn’t. Oh you’re so innocent.” Ivy chided, pinching his cheeks. “That’s why you need me.” She moved her hand under her own chin and smiled. “I’m amazing.”

The dancer dipped Ivy, as they spun in circles, much like their thoughts. Around them Jade continued to dance. “Or maybe, that’s just why you need me.” He stated, as he halted their dance. “You’re still short a vote if we lose again.” He pointed out, leaving the pair of girls.

“Well don’t just stand there! Get me my diary!” Ivy shouted at Jade.

Santa cutie,  
There’s one thing I really do need,  
The deed, to a platinum mine,  
And hurry down,  
The chimney tonight  
  


“How did the mission go?” Vishal questioned, tossing a ball at Zaina.

The flowery girl caught it, and tossed it back. “Agent Z thanks you for the tip. And it regrets her to inform you that she failed.” Zaina informed, looking to the ground. “There were no traces of pollen, or bees anywhere in their cabin!”

Vishal frowned. “And why is it that the mission was not completed?”

“Well uh... Lexi and I--- errr, agent Z, got distracted by marshmallows.” Zaina said, wiping the sticky substance off from her fingers with a shy smile.

“You are excused.”

Zaina turned to look at Vishal before she left. “Do you think that Lexi will ever… Well you know go back to how she was?”

Vishal nodded. “I’m sure she will! She just needs to forget about the zombies… or whatever.”

Zaina nodded. “Alrighty! Thanks cutie!”

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart,  
But the very next day You gave it away...  
This year, to save me from tears  
I’ll give it to someone special.

Rosalie sang softly to herself. She sculpted another masterpiece from the snow. Tears fell from her eyes, as she chiseled and packed the snow. “It really does look like him.” Twilight said, giving Rosalie a hug. “You miss him don’t you?” The believer asked, looking at the snow sculpture of Emmett.

“Thank you.” Rosalie said, trying to calm herself down. They stood in silence for a long while, until Twilight pulled Rosalie in for a hug. “You did the right thing you know. You had to tell him.”

The taller girl sniffed, “I know... but I still feel like crap for voting him out.”

“If he stayed he would have asked too many questions. I’m sure he understands Rosie. He may have accidentally told someone else. It’s better this way.”

“Well at least one of us does. I just wish I could be normal. I just want a normal love life.” Rosalie started to pout. Mitchel seeing this, came and joined in on the group hug.

“I heard someone needed a hug!” Mitchel chuckled.

Just hear those sleigh bells jingling,  
Ring ting tingling too,  
Come on it’s lovely weather,  
For a sleigh ride together with you.

The scene flashed to show Team Olympic on the frosted stage. “And our first performance will be Team Olympic!” Lindsay cheered, while eating pretzels.

Team Olympic are on the stage singing softly. Ivy and MItchel were in the centre of the stage, dancing hand in hand. Frosty and Rosalie swayed to the rhythm, jingling their sleigh bells. All the while, Jade waved to the audience, singing in tune. The emotion in the dancing seemed to put the performance over the top, with the constant back and forth of the singing, adding a new twist on the song.

“I love it!” Lindsay cheered, while still chatting away on the phone with Beth. “You wouldn’t believe how cute this is Beth!”

“Mhmmmmm!” Brandon tried to speak, but the tape across his mouth, and his body prevented him from doing so, in the distance Zaina grinned, handing Vishal the flower- completing her mission.

“Ok. Team fit mits you’re up!” Lindsay hollered out, while she made plans with Beth.

Outside the snow is falling,  
And friends are calling Ya hah  
Come on it’s lovely weather,  
For a sleigh ride together with you.

It all started with a big bang- That is, Saber being shoved to the ground by an envious Britt. “You stole my girlfriend, and you think I wouldn’t notice!? I’m not Lindsay! I don’t take five years to realize that my lover is cheating on me!!” He paused before glancing over at Lindsay, “No offence.”

“None taken Bret!”

“She’s totally clueless.” Ivy remarked.

“Totally.” Jade added.

“You were already playing with her feelings! You’re not the victim here! She is.” Saber screamed out, landing a jab into Britt’s abs.

“Well, to be perfectly honest I never really thought this would happen... Two boys fighting over me?” Hannah spoke quickly, before trying to separate the boys.

Rosalie glanced over between the host and the intern, neither got up from their seats. “Of course not. Nope, when there’s a fight going on, nobody does anything-- Oh, but when somebody steals a cookie from the cookie jar-”

“Make it stop! All the negativity!! Make it go away.” Lexi shrieked out, going into the fetal position.

“And agent’s V mission is officially accomplished.” Vishal whispered to himself with a grin.

“What?” Zaina questioned beside him.

“Don’t worry about it Z.” Vishal corrected himself. He jumped in to separate the fighting boys.

Giddy yap, giddy yap, giddy up,  
Let’s go, let’s look at the show,  
We’re riding in a wonderland of snow  
Giddy yap, giddy yap, giddy yap,  
It’s grand, just holding your hand,  
We’re gliding along with a wintry fairy land.

The scene jumped to the elimination ceremony. “I think it’s very obvious your team had lost the challenge. There’s no reason to put off the elimination any longer.” Brandon stated, after Lindsay had untapped him.

“Well... at least nobody was hurt.” Lindsay smiled, then she saw both Britt and Saber who had black eyes. “At least nobody got sick.” She corrected herself. Lexi threw up due to stress. “At least nobody died.”

“Don’t mind Lindsay, we had to lay off the card guy, so she finally gets to talk on her own,” Brandon started only for Lindsay to glare at him. “It’s a learning experience.”

Britt weakly raised one of his arms, “Can we please.... finish this soon? I don’t want to be next to these two any longer than I need to.” He spoke out weakly.

“Tell us about it.” Hannah and Saber muttered in synch.

Lexi meanwhile was being consoled by Zaina. “It’s ok, things will get better soon. Things will be more positive. Their negativity will go away, just trust me.”

Vishal fist bumped his fellow agent. “Good work keeping us together Z.”

“Well then, since Beth can’t be put on call waiting for hours, let’s get this started- besides, apparently she’s going to break-up with Brady, and she just doesn’t know how to tell him--”

“Lindsay...” Brandon sighed. “Maybe not the right place or time.”

“Oh my god! I did it again, didn’t I?” she shouted at herself before facepalming. “I’m sorry!”

The intern quickly wrote down a message on his hand ‘hire a new card guy’, before he continued. “You all know the rules, if you don’t get a s’more you are eliminated, and you can never, EVER, come back.”

“Moonlight, you’re safe!” The host shouted, handing Twilight a s’more.

“Lindsiot, she’s not on our team.” Vishal flatly said, getting annoyed with her antics.

“Yes I am.” Twilight retorted, nomming on her s’more.

“She is?” Vishal asked, staring at Zaina.

“Yeah! She bakes the best cupcakes!” Zaina replied.

“She’s the only one of you who hasn’t gotten a vote since this whole show started. So take a close look around, because you’re closest ally- might not be that nice.” Brandon explained.

“Stupid head, you’re also safe- don’t think I didn’t hear what you called me!” Lindsay glared, whipping the s’more at Vishal’s face.

He groaned in pain when it reached his face. “Sorry.”

“Hannah, you are also safe, you too Zaina!” Brandon glared at the latter, as he handed both of them a s’more.

“You would have missed me.” Zaina winked, causing Brandon to roll his eyes.

Lindsay began to walk around the teens sitting on their ice cubes, “Bret, Lindsay, Princess. You are the bottom three, one of you is going to be eliminated. Bret, you tried to kill Princess, and Princess you tried to kill Bret.” The three teens tried to correct her, but Brandon just made them hush.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

“Lindsay, pack your knives, it’s your time to go! Wait... I’m not eliminated am I?” Lindsay asked, turning to Brandon who shook his head.

“Lexi, she means you. You had the most votes.” Brandon grimaced, wondering if Zaina had used all the duct tape or not, and if he would get fired if he taped Lindsay’s mouth shut.

The eliminated girl blinked at her team, before solemnly walking down the slippery path to Skipper. When she got there, Zaina was waiting. “I promised you I would make the negativity go away, I’m just so sorry it had to be like this.” She whispered, handing her a small tulip. “It reminds me of you, fragile but fragrant.”

Lexi nodded slowly, hugging her friend, and tying the flower into her hair. “Thank you. I think?” Still not entirely sure what just happened.

And so I’m offering this simple phrase,  
To kids from 1 to 92,  
Although it’s been said,  
Many times, many ways,  
Happy holidays, to you...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The songfic chapter comes up once every season. It's just a time for me to play around with the type of story/structure of the chapter. I think this is one of the only times I really deviate from the usual structure for a Total Drama Chapter. Barring the x-mas special that's... Well it's coming up soon! 
> 
> Outside of that, this chapter really pushed the story forward. It was also the end for Lexi. It's so strange to go back to Frozen for me. Rereading this, and seeing Lexi, and Zaina is a weird breath of fresh air compared to later stories. Everyone has grown a lot over the seasons. They've changed, and adapted and their personalities aren't 100% the same. But sometimes its for the best. Sometimes though, it makes me wish I chose for certain characters to return in other seasons. 
> 
> At this point we're roughly at the midpoint of the story. I say that because during Frozen I had a few plans stuck in my head. Mainly I wanted there to be 20 chapters. But if you do the math you'll realize that doesn't add up, with the amount of characters left. So expect some... "filler" chapters coming up soon. Frozen has a few chapters that are dedicated to a "Holiday Special". Which will need to be rewritten slightly, as I plan on pushing "Zac" the host from later seasons into the aftermaths.
> 
> Next chapter a lot of plot lines will come to an end... As will the team phase of Frozen! Who do you expect to get the chop?
> 
> 16th - Andre - Team Olympian  
> 15th - Kaleb - Team Misfitz  
> 14th - Dania - Team Olympian  
> 13th - Emmett - Team Olympian  
> 12th - Lexi - Team Misfitz


	7. 12 Days of Christmas

“Last time, on Total, Drama, Frozen!” Lindsay began, pacing inside the mess hall decorated with the bright and cheery Christmas decor. “We saw the incredibly talented Team Olympic, put on an amazing performance truly showing off their singing talent. While Team Misfiz, showed off their strength in an all-out duel between Brittle and Pointy! I think it was obvious who won the challenge, and the losers, for whatever reason eliminated the mini-me, Lexi!”

“You got her name right?!” Brandon shouted, rushing onto the screen, a towel covering his lower torso and a shower cap over his hair. “I’m so proud of you!” He hugged the host. The intern turned to face the camera. ”You’re still filming, aren’t you?” His face turned a bright pink, as he banged his head against the door. “When will I ever learn!” 

The scene jumps to Misfitz-boys cabin. Inside the bunk beds were moved around to divide the room. “So this is how this will work. Saber, you will stay on my left- think of it like the great wall of China or whatever, you can’t cross it. And Britt you will stay on my right, like the wall in Berlin. Got it?” Vishal asked, sitting on one of the two bunks in the centre of the room.

“Yep. Now Vishal, want to come with Hannah and me to recreate the battle of the Plains of Abraham? It will be fun!” The fantasy geek cheered out, tossing a wooden stick that had been carved into a sword toward the jock.

Vishal caught the blade, by the sharper end realizing its dullness, “I think I’ll have to pass on this one man, I promised Britt I’d help him with puck ball today.” He tossed the wooden stick back to his friend, who caught it with a yelp. “Oh... sorry! But I will play with you tomorrow, ok?”

“Sure!” Saber smiled, walking out of the cabin, “It’s not a game though.” He muttered.

Britt grabbed his puck-ball stick and a nearby puck. “You ready mate’? I think I might be able to ace ya’!”

“In your dreams, I’ve been playing puck ball since the timbit league!”

The scene jumps to one of the other cabins, where Ivy and Jade were sprawled out on one of the beds. Rosalie having left to take a shower, and do her make-up. “We can’t lose today, right? If we do, you would go home.” Jade stated, as she painted her toenails, a scarlet red, similar to Ivy’s.

“Maybe. You never know, Jade, things can change in the blink of an eye.” Ivy argued, scribbling words down into her diary.

“Aca-’cuse me? You know, as well as I know, you’re screwed.” The follower glared at her friend.

“Would you stop it with the impressions, you’re giving me the creeps.” Ivy muttered under her breath.

“What impressions.” Jade replied, flexing her biceps and giving each a quick kiss.

Meanwhile, in the other female cabin. “You guys! Cheer up, your frowns need to turn upside down!” Twilight encouraged, putting her fingers against Zaina’s cheeks to force her into a smile, but when she removed her hands it slumped back into a frown.

“I think Britt is going to break up with me.” Hannah whimpered, shoving her head under her pillow.

“I voted for Lexi to go home, I can’t believe I did that! I told her I would keep her safe, keep her happy! I promised!” Zaina burst out, taring the petals off of a small tulip.

Twilight made a confused face, “Umm, well, true love will prevail in the end, so I’m sure Britt will realize that Saber was nothing to you. And Lexi will forgive you Zaina, just have faith.” Twilight gulped, really unsure how she could help either of the girls. 

The gamer poked her head out from beneath her pillow. “You really think so? You think that Saber and I can be happy together? You’re amazing Twilight! Do you know that? We just need to eliminate Britt so Saber and I can go on our honeymoon!”

“And she will forgive me, of course she will! I just need to make it up to her by doing all of Vishal’s secret missions! She will be so proud of me then! Agent Z is back on duty!” Zaina cheered out, pulling off the final petal. Seconds later, both her and Hannah were skipping out of the cabin.

Twilight sighed, curling up into one of her quilts, and pulling out her unicorn plush. “Frosty kissed me yesterday...” She whispered to the plushie. “Honestly he’s like my prince charming.” 

Mitchel walked into the girl’s washroom. He waved at Rosalie, “You don’t mind, do you?” 

“No, of course not. But why isn’t the guys side safe again?” Rosalie asked, powdering her face.

“Well man, you see, in wee hours of last night, Frosty decided he needed to take a leak. When he went to the washroom, it turns out Britt was already there.” He stopped, being cut off by Rosalie.

“So you’re too afraid that a British guy would steal the attention of the urinal?” She teased. 

“Huh?! No no! He did his business, but then Saber showed up, and Frosty ended up in the middle of their fight, he has a black eye now! And if you think I’m going to risk my dancing legs just to do my business! You be cra’!” The dancer laughed, then did some simple footwork before leaving the washroom. “See you at the challenge.”

Rosalie laughed to herself, applying her eyeliner. “Guys... they can be so stupid some times.... But sometimes they can be so perfect.” Looking in the mirror, she imagined Emmett’s arms wrapped around her waist.

* * *

**(conf):** Frosty is shown sitting on the mechanical Santa, his arms wrapped around the metallic figure, “are you ever going to find me. It’s almost Christmas... Twilight keeps saying you’ll find me, but if you do find me, will you make me leave her behind? And what happens if you just aren’t looking for me... Big man, can you just hurry up... Please?”

* * *

Lindsay stood on one of the many tables in the mess hall. “Me hear! Me hear!” She called out, trying to get the teens' attention who were enjoying their omelets. Saber rolled his eyes, upon noticing the host’s mistake. “Apparently, the big-time producer at Teletoons thinks we need to have a real challenge... Because apparently my challenges weren’t good enough. So they sent me this piece of paper, with today’s challenge!”

The teens groaned, they were starting to like not having to do the painful and embarrassing challenges that made Total Drama so popular in the first place. “As long as no turtles make a meal of my body, I think I’m ready!” Vishal stated, causing the other guys to howl out in emotional pain.

“And if leeches are not involved I’m up for anything. Besides, I haven’t destroyed anybody's hopes and dreams today- I’m a little behind schedule.” Ivy taunted, winking towards Vishal. 

Jade bobbed her head, pointing to a nearby clock, “Schedule.” She said slowly.

“Oh good! Then Vishy and Ivy, you two get to do the first part of the challenge! Come with me.” Lindsay encouraged, as she led them to one of the corners in the room. Standing there were two pear trees, and a box full of decorations. “On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me - a partridge in a pear tree!”

“That’s it? We just need to decorate the tree?” Vishal scratched his head. “How is this any harder than usual?”

“Sounds good to me!” Ivy replied quickly, “Don’t make her change her mind!” She said under her breath.

Meanwhile, outside, Brandon was leading Hannah and Jade to a large bird cage, big enough for about five people to stand in. “Inside there are many birds. Your challenge is to find the turtle dove. First person to find it, and leave the cage scores a point. On the second day of Chrstmas, my true love gave to me - two turtle doves.”

The two girls looked at one another. “What, you don’t want your boyfriend to do it for you?,” Jade rolled her eyes. “Or maybe like your aca-other boyfriend?”

“Oh, please. I’ve done this a million times in video games, how hard could it be? And by the way, maybe you should spend less time with Ivy, she’s rubbing you the wrong way.” Hannah argued, stepping into the cage. “And I only have ONE boyfriend.” She corrected. 

Jade watched, as Hannah attempted to remain silent, as to not wake the sleeping birds. 

“BANG!” Jade hollered out, causing the birds to freak out and storm around Hannah.

The gamer glared at Jade. “Why did you do that! Now the birds are going to hurt us!” Hannah screamed, the birds diving into her hair. They pecked and pulled at her hair. 

“Hurt us? I’m not in the cage, I’m safe out here.” Jade smirked. “See you later, cheater. Next time think about what happens when you cheat on your boyfriend. Like I said, Dania would be so disappointed!” She waved goodbye to Hannah, as she shut the cage door. 

Back in the mess hall, “Ok, who’s next?” Lindsay requested, as both Frosty and Twilight raised their hands. “Okai, I hope you’re ready! I think you two have the hardest challenge of them all.”

Both Frosty and Twilight gulped. Lindsay led them to the kitchen, where a dozen eggs were laid inside a carton. Lindsay nodded, then began to walk away. 

“Wait! What’s the challenge?” Twilight questioned.

“Oh.... I almost forgot that Moonlight! You need to determine which of these eggs is from France.” Lindsay sang, “On the third day of Christmas, my true love gave to me - three French hens!”

Frosty began to examine the eggs, “Do you have any idea on which egg is French?”

“Well, you know how Zaina has been going on secret agent missions lately? She’s been teaching me a thing or two. So, with my new-found skills, I’m going to say that the egg, that says FRENCH, is the French egg.” Twilight giggled, grabbing onto said egg.

“And so the grasshopper teaches the master. Your journey is now complete.” Frosty announced, as the pair laughed. 

Twilight found a bowl in one of the cupboards, “Now, who wants cake?”

In the mess hall, Jade and Ivy ran into each other. “Done so soon?” Jade questioned.

“Yeah, I decided that decorating trees is lame, and my talents could be used elsewhere. You?”

“Well, let’s just say, Hannah got really into the challenge.” Jade snickered to herself, Ivy giving a nod.

Lindsay attracted the attention of the teens again. “Well, the next task had something to do with Calling Birds. But we don’t know what those are,” Brandon shook his head in approval. “So we decided since Team Olympic has one player less they would get a point!”

Brandon added on, “That means the score is currently one-zil.” Team Olympic shouted out in cheer, while the other team rolled their eyes, saying how it was unfair. “But then, we realized we had no clue what to do for the sixth challenge either so we decided to give Team Misfitz a point for that one.”

The two teams sighed, realizing they were tied. “For this next challenge, we need a pair from each team!” Lindsay announced, as both Saber and Britt stepped forward, followed by Mitchel and Rosalie.

“Well this is going to be awkward.” Brandon laughed to himself, as he pulled Zaina and Ivy away for their next challenge.

“Why did he say that?” Mitchel asked Rosalie.

“What’s the fifth verse to the 12 days of Christmas?” She replied, as the duo began to laugh.

Lindsay handed Mitchel and Britt a golden ring, “You need to propose to your partner, the best proposal, as judged by moi, will win.”

Britt shook his head, as Saber glared at him, “No way mate, I don’t want to be friends with ya’, sure as heck don’t want to marry the lad.”

“Oh thank god.” Saber announced.

Mitchel just shrugged his shoulders and slipped the ring onto one of Rosalie’s fingers, “I do.” she laughed, admiring the plastic ring.

“Point to Team Olympic!” Lindsay announced, “You two are boring!” She frowned watching the two boys continue their stare off. “Spice it up a little!”

Brandon meanwhile, handed ice skates to both Ivy and Zaina. “On the seventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me - seven swans a swimming!” The intern sung out. “The first one to bring back their team flag, out there, wins the point!” He pointed out towards the frozen lake where their flags were jammed into the middle of the ice.

“I will defeat you! You have been holding the flowers hostage. Evil Ivy. Ivy of evil!” Zaina declared, as she pulled the skates on and skated off.

Ivy quickly pulled her skates on as well. “What are you talking about Izzy-clone!?”

“He said that you would say that!”

Ivy hissed to herself, as Zaina skated out of her sight, “Did everybody take a crazy pill today or something?”

In the mess hall, Lindsay was counting up the new totals. “With Anna Belle and Vishy scoring points, that brings the new total to 3-2, with the Fitmits in the lead!”

“Her name is Hannah.” Britt and Saber corrected, while Hannah blushed. 

“Britt, just stop. Game over. You ran out of lives. Pass the controller over to the next player.” Hannah declared finally getting enough courage. “You’re not my Mario anymore! You don’t even know who Mario is!” 

Britt seemed startled, but Vishal cut in. “Hannah, if it wasn’t obvious already, he’s over you. You’re both dead to him, so just leave the brit alone.” Britt nodded in approval.

“Oooh drama! But next task! Michelle, Hannah-Bell. You’re both up!,” the host declared, as she played music. “On the eighth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, eight ladies dancing.”

Mitchel immediately began to dance to the now-famous, gangnam style dance, earning applause from his team. On the other side, Hannah was attempting to dance to the disco, but only made a mess of the rooms’ decorations, twigs and feather falling from her hair.

“Why are all the boys chasing after her again?” Jade asked Rosalie, who shrugged.

Meanwhile in the kitchen. “Should we add whip cream to the top?” Frosty asked, as Twilight pulled the freshly baked cupcakes out from the oven.

“Yes!” She answered, almost too quickly.

“Wait... I remember what happened the last time, maybe we should pass on the cream for today.” Frosty teased, blushing. 

Twilight looked down at the ground. “Oh... yeah. You’re right.”

Back outside, Zaina was literally dancing circles around Ivy. “Tell me where you hid the flowers! Or face the wrath of Zaina E. Squire!”

“What flowers! Your magic flowers!? Is that what’s making everybody cra’-cra’?!” Ivy shouted, trying to skate past the insane agent.

In the mess-hall, “Point to gryffindor! Oh wait... Wrong challenge.... Dang-it! Point to Team Olympic! You are now both tied! And due to me accidentally losing the rest of the piece of paper,” the scene flashes back to Lindsay blowing her nose. “The challenge is now over! The final standings will be determined by the two tasks currently going on!”

The teams sat anxious, as Frosty and Twilight walked back into the room. Twilight tossed an egg at Lindsay, who just managed to catch it. Frosty, on the other hand, quickly removed a smidge of whip cream that was on Twilight’s cheek. “Is that it?”

“Yes it is! With that, team Misfitz takes the lead!”

Brandon walked into the room, “Well then, that means it’s a tie. Ivy somehow managed to distract Zaina enough to make it back first.”

“So now what? Do we go to the secret bonus level?” Hannah asked. Beside her, Saber laughed. 

“Well I suppose so. In ten minutes, Ivy and Vishy will face-off in a game of rock-paper-scissors, the winner wins for their team!” Lindsay announced.

To the side, Vishal whispered something to Zaina, who was busy sniffing a small rose. “Got it! Agent Z is on the case!”

In stride the agent-in-training made her way towards Jade and Ivy. “Zaina.” They both purred out.

“Agent Z. Actually. And it seems you happen to owe Agent V. A favor. He will be playing scissors. You know what to do.” Zaina claimed, marching away. Jade looked at Ivy, “What was that about?”

“Nothing.” Ivy muttered, walking towards the center of the room to do the challenge.

“You know the rules, on three reveal.” Brandon clarified.

The other contestants began to chant, “One! Two! Three!” When the third word was shouted, Vishal revealed his scissors, and Ivy showed rock.

“You owed me!” Vishal growled, as Lindsay announced that Team Olympic won.

Ivy laughed, “Oh I did? The debt was paid when I let you win the first mini task of the day... and besides, I thought rock lost to scissors.” Ivy turned to Jade, who met her, with their elaborate handshake which involved clapping, snapping and their signature purr.

“Agent V? What do we do now?” Zaina asked.

“Our team is a wreck. We just need to vote together, we’ll be safe. Just trust me.”

* * *

**(conf):** Rosalie is shown standing beside Santa, “All I want for Christmas... All I want for Christmas is Emmett to be in my arms.

* * *

**(conf):** “I just want Frosty to be happy, I want you to find Frosty!” Twilight begged.

* * *

**(conf):** Mitchel sits on Santa’s lap, “I just want to see my dad again...”

* * *

The scene cuts to show Mitchel teaching Rosalie to waltz, with Frosty and Twilight beside them. “The waltz is one of the most romantic dances, you should only perform it with the one who you love the most.”

“Good thing we’re married then...” Rosalie laughed, trying to bring a smile to her face.

Twilight was holding Frosty tight. “We need to stop that... The kissing I mean. Santa wouldn’t approve of us being naughty.”

Frosty sighed softly, “Even the big man can’t see everything. And I think my protector deserves something for all of her hard work.”

Ivy swayed with the silent beat, as she made her way beside Mitchel, “Mind if I cut in?”

Rosalie stepped away, and began to watch the sun set. “And what does this lonely peasant have to thank for having the presence of the Queen?” Mitchel said dryly.

“I know it was you. You gave me the frozen roses.” Ivy said softly, as they began to sway in the beat.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Mitchel blushed, as Ivy’s head found the crevice in his shoulder.

Off to the side, Jade stared at the two. “So much for rule number one, ‘do not crush on anyone.’” 

The snow began to drift down slowly on the scene, as the group continued to waltz.

But not all was peaceful on the island. “Why are your boxers on my side of the cabin!” Saber yelled out, tossing the One Direction garments at Britt's face.

“I figured you might want those. I thought it might be a good idea to be done with them first, that way you don’t try and take them while I’m still using them!” The brit shouted back.

“She wasn’t even yours to begin with!” Saber hollered.

“Just drop it, geek.”

Vishal, who was laying on his bunk in the middle is shown, a wide smirk spread across his face. “Picture perfect.” He whispered. He stretched his arms out, and prepared for a nap. 

The scene cuts to the elimination ceremony. Lindsay set the bonfire aflame, as Team Misfitz made their way onto the ice cubes. Zaina frowned when she realized the cube beside her was empty- Lexi wasn’t there any more.

“We really have got to stop losing!” Hannah announced.

“Why do you think we keep losing?” Vishal spat back.

“... Don’t even go there. My love life is none of your concern!”

Lindsay glanced back and forth as the two continued to yell. “Any ways.... you know the deal. If you get a s’more you are safe, if you do not, you ain't coming back, ever! Vishal, and Zaina you’re both safe!”

They nodded and bit into their s’mores. “I told you, we’re safe... Just trust me.” Vishal winked.

“Just trust you...” Zaina started, “That’s what I told Lexi...” She whispered to herself.

“Twilight, you are also safe.” Brandon smiled, handing her, her s’more.

“Thanks.” Twilight smiled, holding the s’more close. 

“And that leaves you three, the new Duncan-Gwen-Trent triangle. I miss Trent, he used to play the cutest of songs to me, when I was sad.... I should really invite him to the event too! Anyways..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Sorry Saber." Brandon sighed. 

“Serves him right. See you never.” Britt laughed.

“But your girlfriend is eliminated.... Ashes to ashes, dust to dust, Hannah, I’m sorry, but you’re dead to us.” Lindsay sang out softly.

“Harsh much?” Brandon asked, but Lindsay shrugged.

Britt turned to Vishal and thanked him. While Saber and Hannah shared one last hug. “You better win now... But you’ll need to forgive him.”

Saber shook his head, as Hannah departed on Skipper. “Did Sir. Ike ever forgive Soren?”

* * *

**(conf):** “Oh Santa, all I want for Christmas? The ten-thousand dollar prize.” Vishal grinned.

* * *

**(conf):** Zaina looked Santa in the eyes. “I just wish I could see Lexi again...”

* * *

**(conf):** Britt sighed, sitting on Santa’s lap. “When will things work out for me?”

* * *

The scene cuts to the female Misfitz cabin; Zaina, Vishal and Britt are sitting on the floor. “Welcome to our first official meeting.”

Vishal grinned, as the two other teens forced a smile onto their faces, “Thanks... you know, for keeping me.” Britt sighed.

“You’re welcome,” Vishal grinned, putting his hand in the center of the three friends.

Zaina thought of everything that happened in the day, before placing her hand over Vishal’s, “In it, to win it.”

“In it, to win it!” Britt agreed, placing his hand over the others.

* * *

**(conf):** “I just want for people to know the truth... But I can’t.” Ivy whispered into the camera.

* * *

**(conf):** “Aca-scuse me, she can’t be falling in love with Mitch the Biz-nitch! It’s against everything she taught me! I might need to use my muscles to convince her, or a real good song!” Jade whined.

* * *

**(conf):** Saber glances into the camera, “All alone again... Just like in school.”

* * *

In the girl’s cabin for Team Olympic; Ivy, Jade, and Mitchel were sitting on the beds. “Welcome to our first official meeting.”

The scene jumps to Lindsay, at the lake shore, “I wonder what could happen now! But stay tuned, for the first part of the three-part Christmas special! With special appearances of TD alum, Beth and Trent!”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good bye Hannah! Honestly it's so strange for me to read Frozen, because Hannah is such a wreck here compared to her other appearances. I think in Frozen I wanted to focus a little too much on the romance (basically every character is in a relationship of some kind.), and in some cases like Hannah that made her seem weaker, or less independent. Even though I actually REALLY did enjoy her love triangle. I think it was a very different take than what was really popular at the time when I wrote it. I think if it happened in one of the later seasons, where there's much longer chapters, with more scenes, it wouldn't have been so bad. But here... it just comes across as messy. 
> 
> ANYWHO. That does mean we are closing in on the merge! And I did promise a number of storylines were going to be closed up in this chapter. So the merge is starting to look mighty interesting... 
> 
> Will Ivy's alliance be able to fight off Vishal's in the merge?   
> Will Mitchel end up betraying his friends, for Ivy?   
> What does Ivy want to reveal to the others?  
> Will Santa actually rescue Frosty? And if he does... what about Twilight? 
> 
> Next chapter is the first aftermath, and the first of the three(? I don't really remember tbh) holiday special chapters!
> 
> 16th - Andre - Team Olympian  
> 15th - Kaleb - Team Misfitz  
> 14th - Dania - Team Olympian  
> 13th - Emmett - Team Olympian  
> 12th - Lexi - Team Misfitz  
> 11th - Hannah - Team Misfitz


	8. A Very Merry Christmas

“Hello!,” a shorter woman, with her hair up in a ponytail, a pair of square glasses covered her eyes. “It’s me! Beth! But I’m sure you all remembered that, and you’re watching Total! Drama! Frozen! The Christmas Special! And this hunk of man here is Trent!” She cheered out, pulling her blushing co-host into view.

“‘Ey.” Trent smiled awkwardly. Beth nudged him slightly, before he spoke out stiffly, “And welcome back to the show! In this, very, special episode, we will take a look at how the six eliminated contestants are coping on Christmas Eve!” 

Beth smiled, tossing her glasses off. “And as your co-host, I thought I should look at least half as good as you do, so I took it upon myself to get contacts.” The shorter host winked at Trent, caressing his pecs. The guitarist cringed, pointing to a silver engagement ring on one of his fingers. “Oh don’t bring her into this! She isn’t any good to you!”

“Cut to the intro... Please?” Trent begged, trying to pry the girl off of him.

The scene jumped to one of the many bedrooms in the Loser’s Resort. Each eliminated contestant having their own room to sleep in. “Zaina!” Lexi shrieked, jumping out of her bed, before remembering that Zaina was still on the island. “Oh, nevermind then...” She sighed, walking over to the bedside table where in a glass vase, her frozen flower was put on display. “The zombies were coming for me again, but you stopped them. You always do...”

A pounding at the door, forced Lexi to cower under her covers. “Lexi!?” A voice called from the other side, trying to open the door.

“Go away! There’s no flesh or brains in here for you to eat! And how do you know my name!” Lexi screamed back. “Please just leave me alone, I'm too young to be eaten!”

On the other side of the door, Dania was frowning. She was still in her pink-polka-dotted nighty. “Lexi, it’s just me. But you’re worrying me, dolly.’ Are you sure you’re ready to sleep alone? If you want you can sleep in my room again.” Dania rubbed her eyes. “I did the laundry so the sheets are nice and toasty, just the way you like it.”

Lexi slowly began to creep out from under her pastel covers. “Are you sure you’re not a zombie that only wants to eat my brains? Because if I were a zombie and I wanted to eat my brains, I would be saying the exact same things that you’re saying now.”

Dania opened the door, only to be tackled by an upset Lexi. “It’s just me Lexi, it’s just me dolly.” She wrapped her arms around Lexi. “It’s going to be ok dolly. Just breath in, and out.” She exhaled, rubbing the frightened girls back. 

The scene jumped to the large and modern looking dining hall. Large glass-paned windows covered three of the walls, letting those who sat to eat have a magnificent view. “Just say it.” Trent nudged Beth.

“Anything for you!” Beth stared in awe at Trent, before giggling hysterically. She walked in front of one of the windows and pointed outside. “Welcome back to Total Drama Frozen, where we have real snow!” She mocked the competitors' use of fake snow in their holiday special.

Trent let out a soft chuckle. “Thanks Beth!” He pulled out a seat, sitting down for breakfast.

“No problem!” Beth cheered, taking a seat beside Trent. 

Sitting at one of the nearby tables, Andre sat a guitar in hand. He strummed slowly and softly, his shaggy hair covering his face. “Ohhhhh, there’s just no more s’mores for me.” He sang out, trying to find inspiration from his elimination.

The more renowned ex-Drama Boys member grinned, as he watched the amateur write down and scratch out his lyrics. “Do you think he has what it takes?” Beth wondered.

“Maybe. Maybe not. But I wouldn’t wish stardom onto anybody. All the running from the fans, I lost two pant sizes!” Trent smiled, happily eating his bacon. “Plus the break ups… Ugh it was torture at times!”

“You eat your bacon just like Brady.” Beth declared, as she stared at Trent.

“I thought you only hired Brady to be your boyfriend?” He replied, dropping his bacon, slightly weirded out by Beth.

“Oh I did! But I still got to know almost every single detail about him! Sierra taught me a lot about how to get a guy to love you!” She elbowed her co-host. “So how about we watch a movie tonight?”

Trent nodded casually. “Well I’m going to go help Andre...”

Andre looked up casually at his guest. “Hey.”

“I’m Trent. You know, one of the originals.” He offered his hand to Andre. 

“I know who you are,” Andre responded, continuing to strum on his guitar, ignoring Trent for the most part. 

“Well I thought maybe you might want my help?” Trent asked. “You know I used to be pretty famous.”

“No thanks.” the teen started to laugh hysterically. “You’re a sell-out.” Andre muttered. 

Meanwhile, in the weight room. “So this Britt guy, he seems like a jerk.” Emmett stated.

Hannah kept throwing punches at the foam wall Emmett held up. “A major one. He broke up with me because I kissed Saber. In the sims my boyfriends never broke up with me! They might set my house on fire, or try feeding me to the cow plant, but they never EVER broke up with me!”

“Oh yes. It was definitely his fault.” Kaleb rolled his eyes, as he fed Hannah chocolate ice cream.

Emmett sighed. “Why are we doing this again?” He lowered the boxing mitts. 

Kaleb shrugged. “I saw it in a movie. The broken-hearted girl went on to beat the crap out of her ex-lover. It was a really good film. But I should have been cast as the lead. I have some really good wigs! I know this designer in Toronto, who works for all the best Queens!” 

The gamer nodded, as she swung into Emmett. “Level up!” She cheered, jumping in place. “Britt won’t know what hit him!”

“What about you, big guy? Rosalie told you something the day you were eliminated, then voted you off. If you could see her now, what would you tell her?” Kaleb questioned, offering him a spoonful of ice cream.

Emmett paused. “That she should trust me.” He gulped down the ice cream in a single bite. “We all don’t need to have tragic love stories.” He looked down at Hannah. “No offense.”

The scene cut back to Lexi’s dorm. “Come on Lexi! I heard Trent is here. I know you have a poster of him, don’t you want to get his autograph?” Dania pleaded at the base of her bed. 

“Tr-Trent?” Lexi whispered out, she looked at Dania then back at her room. She ran into her room, and only a few moments later rushed back out, dressed in her usual outfit. “Well, are you coming or what!?” In her hands, she carried her poster.

Dania smiled, feeling accomplished. “Sure.” The duo then began to skip down the hall, in search of Trent.

Speaking of the musician. “You didn’t like my music?!”

“Nah, not really, bra’.” Andre replied, staring at his strings. “You were just an over-glorified boy-band member.”

“O-M-G!! It’s him!,” Lexi shrieked, charging at the teen heartthrob. Dania smiled, until she realized she was still in her nighty.

“I’ll be right back!” She winced, grabbing a pillow to hide her current state, as she ran towards the stairs.

Beth stopped the girl. “Oh no you don’t! We have a challenge to do! All six of you are finally in one place!”

Dania tried to convince the host that she would be better off in real clothes, but Beth would have none of it. Lindsay had shared some of her tips on how to be a good host. Beth motioned for Dania to sit down with Emmett, Hannah and Kaleb. “But!”

“But nothing! Take a seat, and listen up!” Beth announced, having taken some lessons from Chef Hatchet.

Trent blushed, as Lexi clung to him after he signed her poster. “Your challenge today, is for the biggest reward any of you have ever had.”

“The winner gets to return to the game!” Beth announced.

“And why would we want to go there?” Kaleb started, remembering everything that happened back on the island.

The others groaned in agreement. “There are zombies back there!” Lexi whined, tightening her grip on Trent whose face started to turn purple.

“And the evil brit!”

“And a blood-suckng girlfriend!”

“And Ivy!”

“And s’mores!”

“And there are way more camera’s here!”

Beth and Trent looked at one another. “Well, then you can compete to stay here!” Trent declared. 

“The winner gets to send a loser back to the island.” Beth added, a face of disgust on her face.

The scene jumped forward. The six eliminated contestants are each hanging in the air by a large rope tied around their waist. Trent, and Beth are holding an overly large pair of scissors together. “Well, you know the drill. We will ask you questions, you get it wrong you get cut!” 

Trent laughed, remembering the time when he would have been the one tied up. Then he looked down at the pool of lime jello and remembered his fiance. “Question one, which current contestant still sleeps with their teddy bear?” He asked Kaleb.

“Ivy,” he replied flatly. Behind the floating teens, a picture of Ivy snuggling a pink teddy bear princess is shown on a giant screen.

Dania blinked multiple times, obviously confused. “The queen of mean sleeps with a plushy? Oh, I can’t wait to see her again!”

The other contestants shared a laugh, while Kaleb only rolled his eyes. “Oh please, it’s not like any of you don’t have any secrets.” 

“Question two... which current contestant is a directioner?” Beth questioned Hannah.

Hannah giggled to herself. “Britt. I swear, he loves Niall more than he liked me, plus he has this one pair of One Direction boxers!” Hannah’s statement caused the other contestants to snicker. Behind them, a picture of a topless Britt, wearing said boxers is revealed.

“And how does she know that, eh?” Emmett asked the nearby Andre, who gave a cheeky grin.

Trent rolled his eyes at the girl’s response. “Remember, you’re the one who cheated on him- He never actually did anything wrong.” The gamer shrugged. Trent continued, “Anyways, question three. This one is for you Andre. Which current contestant lives in a greenhouse?”

Andre looked at Trent. “Can you just cut me down? I didn’t eat breakfast because someone was distracting me, and the jello looks really good!” He licked his lips, looking down in anticipation.

Beth and Trent sighed, as they walked over to Andre’s rope and cut him down. He landed with a splat, and began to suck in the jello. “The answer was Zaina.” Beth announced, disgusted by Andre.

“Dania, this question is for you! Which current contestant keeps a diary?”

Dania blew on her bangs that were falling into her face. “Wouldn’t it be hilarious if it was Ivy?”

Beth cheered when Dania got the answer correct, an image of Ivy’s pink an elegant diary appeared on the screen. “Bravo!” Dania seemed shocked at the revelation.

The musician glanced over at Emmett. “Okay big guy, you’re up! Which current contestant has kissed the most contestants?”

The muscle-head paused, wondering who it could be. “Saber? I mean he did steal Britt’s girlfriend after all.”

“Hey! Don’t talk smack about my boyfriend! At least he didn’t vote me out!” She shouted, trying to swing over to smack her ex-trainer. 

Kaleb started to laugh. “Oh no you didn’t!” He snapped his fingers, watching with glee as both Emmett and Hannah duked it out while swinging back and forth on their ropes.

In the background, a montage of Britt giving a quick peck on the cheek to most of the male and female contestants is shown. “Looks like Britt has been busy since Hannah cut him loose!” Beth announced.

Trent shook his head. “No, no. Those kisses are only friendly...” A picture of Britt kissing Jade in a pile of snow is shown. “Or not? Man these kids move fast. It took me almost the entire season to date Gwen.”

“But guess what! It’s time to cut! You! Loose!” Beth shouted, before realizing that both Emmett and Hannah had already fallen into the jello pit and were currently jello wrestling. “And then there were three,” she smiled hesitantly.

Trent asked the next question, directing it towards Lexi. “Which current contestant is crushing on one of the eliminated contestants? They are NOT Saber or Rosalie.”

“Britt!” Lexi announced happily, only for both Beth and Trent to cut her down.

“Sorry, that’s not the correct answer!” Beth declared.

Trent and Beth looked at one another awkwardly. “We’re out of questions...”

“Well then! Cut me loose! I want to see Dania squirm having to make the choice!” Kaleb pleaded, as Trent cut him loose. He landed on top of the jello-angel making Andre.

“Owwwww!” He sang out!

Beth looked at the last contestant ‘standing’. “So, who is it? Who are you forcing to go back to the island?”

Dania winced, glancing down at the jello-covered ex-contestants. She opened her mouth and spoke out.....

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a super long note this time... No elimination because it was a very special aftermath! This will be one of the only times we see Trent/Beth in Seasons... After Frozen I realized I can not write for the OG cast at all. 
> 
> Anywho, we learnt a lot about Ivy and Britt this chapter. I wonder just how much of that is going to have an impact on the rest of the story... 
> 
> And just who did Dania choose to bring back to the competition? Find out next time when the Holiday Special continues.


	9. Checking Her List Twice

“It’s Christmas Eve!! Lexi, can you believe it? It’s Christmas Eve already!” Zaina shouted out from her spot on her bunk bed. Only moments later, she remembered she was alone in the cabin. “Oh that’s right... Twilight is with the other girls... and you and Hannah got eliminated.” The lonesome girl stared out of a nearby window at the rising Sun. “I miss you.” She placed a single hand on the glass, wishing Lexi was here to see the Sun rise with her.

The scene cut to Lindsay who’s busy wrapping gifts. “Well! I hope you enjoyed the guest appearance made by Beth and Lindsay, but I’m back now! And with Christmas being tomorrow! I think it’s time the contestants got a little break... But! The producers are demanding one last challenge, so stay tuned!”

“Are you still writing in your diary.” Jade huffed, laying in her bunk. Both Rosalie and Twilight had gone to take their morning showers, do their makeup and prepare for the rest of the day. “Don’t you ever want to do… I don’t know anything else?”

Ivy shut her diary and stuffed it back into her pillow. “I just finished. And don’t huff and puff at me, remember, I made you.” Ivy swung her legs off of her bed. “And I can end you.”

“Oh, trust me, I would never forget that.” The follower whispered, humming to a gentle beat.

“Good. We don’t need to worry about winning the challenge as much now, now that we have a solid alliance.” The redhead began, watching Jade pull on her clothes, and head for the door. “Oh. And don’t think I didn’t notice you locking lips with the wanna-be, Simon Cowell, plaything.” Ivy glared. “We have rules for these types of things Jade!”

Jade scoffed, as she closed the door behind her. “And don’t think that I don’t know about your feelings for Mitch.” She muttered once she knew Ivy couldn’t hear her. 

The scene jumped to the girls bathroom. “Why so gloomy?” Rosalie asked Twilight, as she caked on her foundation. 

The shorter girl glanced up at Rosalie. “Tomorrow is Frosty’s last chance you know.”

“His last chance for what?” Rosalie asked, applying her heavy powder to her cheeks and the rest of her face. “Oh...” She whispered, realizing what Twilight meant. “I’m sure it’ll be alright. You’ve been wishing on every shooting star right?” Though Rosalie knew deep down that just wishing upon a star wouldn’t change anything.

The believer nodded. “He’s been so down lately, I guess it must be rubbing off on me, sorry... But if Santa doesn’t take Frosty back with him tomorrow, I’m worried that he might never smile again.” Twilight’s eyes sparkled as tears began to form. “And it’ll be all my fault.”

“Don’t say that.” Rosalie bent down and hugged Twilight. “But what about you? Won’t you be sad when he’s gone?” She wiped the tears from her shorter friend's eyes. 

“There are worse things that could happen, when you join the battle of the hearts.” Twilight whispered. 

Meanwhile, on the boys side. “I see Hannah meant so much to you.” Saber rolled his eyes, pointing out the lipstick on Britt’s lips.

“Hey! Don’t even go there. She kissed me.” Britt growled, spraying the fantasy-lover with water from the tap. “It’s not my fault people find me desirable.”

Mitchel, who had just walked into the washroom, slowly began to tiptoe out. “Not again.” He murmured.

The two teens started to whip water back and forth, both getting equally wet. Britt paused, taking a glance at the toiletries, namely the toilet paper and grinned, an idea brewing. In a charge past Saber, he grabbed a roll of the lush booty-loving material, and soaked it in a nearby sink. With a simple flick of his wrist he chucked the soaking paper bomb at the geek. “Check and mate.” The brit grinned, speaking with his accent.

“Two can play at this game!” Saber announced, the dripping, white mush hanging off of his hair. Just as Britt did moments before, Saber launched wet paper at his ex-friend.

Noticing her alliance mate walk out of the washroom, Ivy strutted over to meet him. “Hey, I was thinking we could, well, maybe talk about our plans over breakfast?”

“What’s this? Ivy being nice? I must be dreaming.” Mitchel chuckled, causing Ivy to frown.

“Well, if you’re going to act like that, I’ll eat alone.” She stated, walking towards the mess hall.

The dancer quickly rushed after her, “I was just thinking, maybe you’d like to dance after?”

The girl smiled, as they made their way to the Mess Hall. Off to the side, Jade watched, her eyes wide open. Playing with her hair, she chimed out. “Ignorance is strength.” Then the follower skipped away, back to her cabin, on a mission.

In the mess hall, Zaina and Frosty were leaning on one another, both expressionless. “Why does the world hate me.” Zaina moaned, wishing that Lexi was still around.

“Why is Santa so late, he’s never late for things.” Frosty replied.

The two glanced at one another, before clinking their glasses of milk together. “To the worst Christmas ever!” They groaned in unison, they made an attempt to drink the milk but without the energy required it just spilled all over their faces.

“Rosalie and I baked you guys this!” Twilight announced, placing a large vanilla cake, with white icing onto the table.

Zaina glanced at the cake, then back up at Twilight. “Thanks, it looks soft.” Zaina stated, dropping her face into the cake.

Frosty looked up at his friend. “She’s sorry. I’m sorry. We’re all just so sorry.”

“Don’t be like that! Come on, I want to show you something.” Twilight decided, dragging the elf out of the Mess Hall.

Frosty allowed himself to be taken away. “But the cake… It looked so soft.”

“Don’t worry about it. You can eat something later. But first you need a good dose of hope. You’re being depressing, and I don’t want a boyfriend who mopes.” She stated, still pulling the teen. The moment the words escaped her lips, she realized she shouldn’t have said them.

Back in the Mess Hall, Vishal took his place beside Zaina. “I’m sorry that we had to vote Lexi out.” He whispered, wrapping his arm around the girl. “I know you two were close.”

“No you’re not. If you were, you would have never made me vote her out.” Zaina shouted back, slapping his arm off of her. “Only Lexi can touch me! Just leave me alone.”

Vishal glared, before backing off. “Fine. I’ll be back later, ok?” He sighed, walking away, deciding he should check on his other alliance member.

The moment he exited the Mess Hall, he could hear their shoutings, sighing, Vishal walked into the guys washroom, “I thought I told you two to take tu--”

A wet and sloppy piece of toilet paper covered Vishal’s face. Saber laughed, as Britt’s face went pale, “‘Ey, sorry mate!”

Tossing the paper to the ground, the athlete forced a smile. “No problem.” 

“We can play some puckball later, I promise not to hit your crotch this time,” Britt swore.

Saber started to laugh even more, as he walked past Vishal. “I’d wear a cup if I were you.”

Meanwhile, somewhere outside (where there was snow). “You know, this place is covered in snow. Everywhere. It’s Winter after all, it makes sense.” Twilight stated, stopping when the campgrounds were out of sight.

“And you had to take me all the way out here because?,” the elf said, nonchalantly.

The believer pointed to a patch of golden roses, growing in the snow. “They shouldn’t be able to grow. It defies everything. I even asked Zaina if it made any sense, and she says that it doesn’t. So then I asked Hannah, and she said this is the spot where she found you.”

“And?”

“And!? That just shows that anything can happen with you! You’re my miracle. My wish on a star! Don’t you understand that?”

The elf blinked. Then blinked again. “I love you.”

In a cabin, back at the camp. “It’s in here somewhere!” Jade whispered to herself, searching through Ivy’s bunk. “Aca-found it!” She declared, pulling out Ivy’s pink diary from inside her pillow.

“A quick threat with my guns.” She laughed, flexing her barely noticeable biceps, “And Mitchel was willing to do whatever I wanted... Or maybe it was the cookies I promised. Hmmm.” Jade left the room, stuffing the diary into her sweatshirt.

In the Mess Hall, Mitchel was feeding Ivy a spoonful of chicken noodle soup. “Thanks.”

He smiled. “No problem. I’m glad that you like it.”

Lindsay, and her co-host Brandon, walked into the chamber. “I hope you’re all ready for your next challenge! Because I’m VERY excited” 

Not wanting her lunch date to end early, Ivy responded. “But Twilight and Frosty aren’t present!”

Brandon glanced around the room, it was true, all the other contestants were present but those two. “Well, the teams are still even, four to four. The challenge will go on!”

“We can continue this after.” The dancer decided, awkwardly putting his arm around the red-head. Ivy blushed at the advancement.

* * *

**(CONF)** : Jade is shown sitting. “And I’m her biggest fan ever! I am the owner of her fan club and everything! To be honest, I only signed up so that I could follow in her footsteps!” Jade read aloud from the diary, laughing as she turned the page.

* * *

The blonde host continued. “Being Christmas-Eve and all, we decided that each team should make a turkey meal, and the best will win the challenge! Myself and Randan will judge!”

The teens all looked at Ivy, waiting for a remark. “Are you sick, Ivy?” Brandon questioned, feeling her forehead. “No side remark?” He gasped. “And not even that warm…”

In the corner of the room, Jade coughed to herself. “Yeah, lovesick.”

“Well, go!” Lindsay announced, as she began to set a large table with Brandon’s help.

Team Misfitz huddled around Vishal, waiting for their orders. “Ok, we will make turkey, dressing and gravy. Sounds simple enough. Britt and Zaina, you two can handle the turkey, Saber and I will deal with the dressing.”

“Whatever.” Zaina added, as she and Britt made their way to the freezer.

“‘Ey, don’t be upset. I should be the upset one! My girlfriend cheated on me, with my best friend. So come on, cheer up.”

Zaina smiled slightly. “Your ex-girlfriend.” Britt grunted, staring at a plastic ring said girl had given to him, which was wrapped around his finger.

“Why are you being so nice to him? You know what he did to me!” Saber growled at Vishal, as they pulled the needed ingredients from the pantry.

“I need to make sure he’s not getting any sudden ideas to vote you off, and this way we keep him in the dark. For a geek, you don’t really know much.” Vishal stated.

The Olympians, on the other hand, seemed to be having some leadership issues. “Ivy? What do we do?” Rosalie asked, watching the other team prepare their turkey.

“We can bake turkey cookies, and decorate them with love.” Ivy replied, staring at Mitchel.

Rosalie slapped the girl, “look! I’m the hopeless romantic here, you’re the evil step-sister, I’m not sure if you've ever read Cinderella, but you don’t end up with a man! So, before I slap you again, can you please start leading us?”

* * *

**(CONF):** Rosalie is biting her long nails. “I don’t have the best patience. After the Titanic sunk, I was stuck waiting for ages, that was so-not cool!” She declared, before realizing what she’d said. “Like during the movie... Not like I was around for the Titanic...”

* * *

**(CONF):** “So, just like Heather I aligned myself with the first girl I could, Jade. She was really so nice to me. But then Dania came in and ruined everything! Luckily Jade brought up the idea of voting her off, and my arch-nemesis was eliminated.” Jade continued to read from Ivy’s diary.

* * *

Twilight and Frosty were laying in the snow, forming snow angels. “I love you too, Frosty.”

“And if Santa doesn’t come tomorrow, I think I will marry you.” The elf added.

The duo stopped making their snow angels, and got onto their knees, sharing a kiss. “I have an idea!” The believer shouted, forming a ball with her hands.

“Huh? I sort-of ask you to marry me, and you just want to make a snowman?” Twilight stared at Frosty, jaw wide open, and her eyes wide.

Back in the kitchen... “Ok! The mash potatoes are done.” Mitchel announced, to no one in particular, his team was all doing their own thing, in hopes that they would be able to make something presentable. The dancer slowly began to move his arms to a beat only he could hear, as he stirred his creation.

“And I have the gravy all set!” Rosalie added, taking a sniff of her masterpiece.

“And Ivy and I have basically finished the turkey, just a few more minutes in the oven!” Jade announced, pleased that her team finished the challenge. “Oh, Ivy, I think Mitchel wanted to meet with you in the freezer?”

Ivy’s eyes seemed to glitter at the mere mention of his name. In a matter of seconds Ivy was in the freezer sitting on a box of soup. Her legs crossed, as she batted her eyes. ”Thanks!”

Soon after, Jade closed the door to the freezer and locked it. She pulled the key out, and went to the sink to wash her hands. As she lathered up her fingers, she dropped the key into the sink, and watched as it sunk down into the drain. “Aca-oops.”

“What’s wrong,” Rosalie asked, followed by a glance from Mitchel.

“Oh nothing...”

Inside the freezer, Ivy began to redo her make-up, not noticing the door close.

* * *

**(CONF):** “And then Jade realized that Emmett and Rosalie were together, and we voted off Emmett.” Jade read out.

* * *

“Now make a wish.” Twilight whispered, as she stared at the snowman, she and Frosty had created.

Moments passed as the two stared at their creation. “Let’s head back to camp. We probably missed the entire challenge by now!”

Back in the kitchen, Vishal and Saber finished their dressing. “Good, now you should go stuff it into the turkey, it should be done by now!”

Saber frowned, noticing that Britt was the one in charge of the turkey since Zaina had returned to her mopey self. “But!” He called, but Vishal was nowhere to be seen.

Britt grumbled to himself as he noticed the girl friend stealer approach. “Do you want to steal my bird too?”

Saber tried not to smile, knowing the brit didn’t realize what he had said. “No, I need to dress it.”

“You’re really stupid. You can not dress a turkey. A turkey does not wear clothing!”

The geek face-palmed, as he held onto the turkey. “Whatever just shove the dressing into the turkey would you? That way I can leave, and stop looking at you.”

The brit nodded finally understanding. He slowly began to stuff the turkey with the dressing. After a handful of minutes, he’d finished. He went over to the sink to clean his hands, realizing his ring was missing. “Hannah...”

Only a few seconds later, the smell of burning turkey filled the room. “Crap!” Jade burst out, rushing towards the oven, pulling out a black turkey. “There goes our chances! Why didn’t Ivy remind us!” Staring at the freezer, she saw a heart scribbled on the inside of the glass in the fog. “Oh yeah...”

* * *

**(CONF):** “We almost lost a challenge, but Jade came through for us, and helped me trick my way into beating Vishal, debt-free.” Jade kept reading.

* * *

After the teens plated their dishes, and Ivy was released from her confinement. “Mitchel, you rescued me!” The redhead beamed, latching on to the dancer.

Twilight and Frosty sat together on one chair, as the entire cast sat down to eat the meals. “To wishes coming true!” Twilight chimed out, raising her glass in toast. Everybody clinked to it, asides from Zaina who cradled her legs, staring at everyone with pity.

Lindsay looked at the two meals. “I think the winner is clear.”

Brandon nodded, “Team Misfitz win.”

Britt cheered, as he and Vishal hugged, the rest of the team remained seated. The British teen looked down at his fingers, feeling the pressure released without the ring. He glanced around the table, and noticed Jade giving him a wink. “And to new beginnings!”

The losing team was brought to the campfire, the five teens sitting on their frozen cubes. Ivy sat beside Mitchel, sending love-eyes at him every few moments. The dancer awkwardly looked away at Jade, who only laughed.

* * *

**(CONF):** “And I think he really loves me, for me. Finally, a boy who loves me!” Jade laughed, as she continued to read the diary. She paused, only to show the inside of the diary to camera, revealing a larger scribbled heart, with a chibi drawing of Mitchel and Ivy waltzing.

* * *

Rosalie smiled softly at the girl in love, remembering her time with Emmett. Her mind quickly travelling back to the times they had together in the haunted tower.

Frosty only had eyes for the skies though. Watching, and waiting for the big man to come down and whisk him away.

“Your team lost, again,” Brandon announced.

“And you all know what that means, the contestant that doesn’t receive a s'more will be eliminated, and can never-ever come back to my Wonderland!” Lindsay declared.

While most of the teens continued to live in their daydreams, Jade stared at s’mores in anticipation.

“I have a s’more for Rosalie, and Frosty!” Brandon chimed in, tossing each a treat.

“And one for Topaz!” Lindsay added.

But none seemed to realize what was about to happen, asides from Jade, who grinned on her little ice cube. Once Ivy realized, all she could do was mutter out. “Why?”

* * *

**(CONF):** Jade closed the diary. “And so you know. I realized something. Ivy hasn’t been the big bad villain. I have. Everything we’ve done has been my idea! I’ve been keeping HER safe. I’ve been the b*tch who separated all the couples... And you know what? I love how it makes me feel!” Jade smirked at the camera. “And you know what, Ivy did teach me one thing, and that’s that couples need to be separated.”

* * *

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

“Ivy, I’m sorry but you have received the most votes, please close your restaurant.” Brandon announced, a happy tone to his voice. Finally, the team voted off the jerk who had been mocking him and Lindsay since day one.

The eliminated teen glanced back at her team. “Did you ever love me?” But she was only met with Mitchel shaking his head.

“But wait! There’s one more s’more! I wonder how that got on my plate... I guess it must be a Christmas miracle!” Lindsay cheered as she tossed it at Ivy, who was starting to cry on the ice.

Jade sighed, walking towards the broken girl. “Don’t let him get to you, I’m still here for you Ivy. I still care about you.” She wrapped her arms around Ivy, giving the camera a sad look.

The scene jumps back to the Mess Hall, the moon could be seen high in the sky. “It wouldn’t be Christmas Eve without any gifts!” Lindsay announced, as she began to toss a gift to each of the contestants.

Though most were down in the dumps, they began to unwrap their presents. A pair of green converse, a silver mirror, an Cheshire Cat plush, a soccer ball, a belt with the union jack, a golden crown, a diary with a lock and key, a lump of coal and a Santa hat. Everyone seemed at least slightly happy with their gifts, with the exception of Jade who glared at her coal. Zaina stood empty handed, “Of course, why should I get anything?”

Lindsay looked at the lonesome and sad girl. “I’m sorry Zaina, I ran out of wrapping paper for your gift...”

“I’m back!” Lexi shouted out. Zaina heard the familiar voice, and the two began to rush at one another, just like in the romance films.

“And with Lindsay’s return, all teams are dissolved!” Lindsay announced, as Zaina and Lexi broke down crying, followed by the used-Ivy.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Holiday Specials... While so silly. Silly enough that I don't really think I've ever blocked off a set of chapters to do a specific story like I did in Frozen, is way more relevant to the plot in Frozen than I remember. When I first started to upload Frozen here I promised that while a lot of things might seem that they're similar to Total Drama Island. Especially when it came to Dania/Jade/Ivy, that it wasn't just the same story. Well I hope you see what I mean now. 
> 
> The story moving forward takes you on a wild ride, that I really hope you're ready for! Forget everything you know about Frozen so far, because the real story is about to begin! 
> 
> We have our true villain now, but who will rise up to combat Jade? Will it be Vishal? Or will someone else bring an end to Jade's reign. 
> 
> Next chapter is the FINAL chapter of the Holiday special... And I feel like there might be some familiar faces. 
> 
> 16th - Andre - Team Olympian  
> 15th - Kaleb - Team Misfitz  
> 14th - Dania - Team Olympian  
> 13th - Emmett - Team Olympian  
>  XX - Lexi - Team Misfitz - RETURNS  
> 12th - Hannah - Team Misfitz


	10. 'Tis the Season

Rosalie stared in disbelief at the returnee with her brown pigtails, “I thought no one would ever return?” she questioned. Her mind falling back to his smile, and the way his muscles used to hold her tight, she missed Emmett, but he was gone, and she was still here. Yet now Lexi was here… How was this fair?

* * *

**(CONF):** Rosalie sat on Santa’s cold lap. “It’s the tale of Romeo and Juliet, and the only way for us to have a happy ending is to be under gravestones.”

* * *

Michel made his way beside Rosalie. “Just remember that he’s out there cheering you on.” The girl nodded, giving her friend a hug. “He’s gonna be there the second you win this whole thing!” 

“And what’s this I hear about you and Ivy?” Rosalie raised her eyebrows. “I don’t like being the last to know these things, you should know.” She teased her friend. Mitchel blushed as he watched Rosalie walk over to welcome Lexi. 

* * *

**(CONF):** Mitchel stands impatiently beside the robotic Santa, his feet tapping. “Jade promised that Ivy would go home. She said, I wouldn’t need to deal with Ivy’s little puppy crush any more. I’m not exactly ready to date anybody.”

* * *

The dancer slowly made his way over to Ivy, after Rosalie kept glaring at him from the other side of the room. The red-headed girl was currently bawling her eyes out into her hands. “I-Ivy?” He asked.

Immediately, the sobbing girl’s frown turned upside down, “Mitchel!” She cheered, jumping into his arms. “Oh it was terrible! I thought I might never get to be with you again.”

The dancer winced, “Yeah... I know just how you feel.”

Jade watched from the sidelines, shaking her head. The follower marched over to the redhead, stepping over the wrapping paper from their Christmas-Eve gifts. “What do you think you’re doing?!” she declared, glaring at the boy. “You can’t just vote her out, and pretend like you didn’t. Come on Ivy, we don’t need him!”

Ivy stared at Mitchel, her arms still wrapped around his slim waist as Jade pulled her away. As they moved away, Ivy flailed her arms, like a child trying to grab their candy. “Mitchy!!”

When Ivy was out of sight, Mitchel muttered to himself, “Thank god.”

Frosty and Twilight walked towards the teen sitting on the ground. “What’s wrong bud?” The elf asked.

“It’s obvious, isn’t it?” Twilight started, carrying her plush cat. “He’s the only one on your team to not vote Ivy off, but now the wicked witch of the west is going to be gunning after him.”

“The wicked witch?” Frosty asked. Twilight sighed, pulling her little elf away. 

“Don’t mind him, sometimes I think he forgets that we’re on t.v.” Twilight giggled.

“We’re on t.v?”

Jade and Ivy were sitting at one of the tables. “Ivy, you have got to get over him. He’s no good for you. The teams have merged, and our alliance isn’t strong enough to win anymore!”

“But Mitchel will vote with us... And 3 votes is still a large chunk of 11. As long as everybody else flies solo, we’re fine.” The redhead examined, counting the votes.

The follower shook her head, “But your Mitchy-poo, just voted you out. And you would have gone home. So unless you want to leave this game, I suggest getting your little heart out of this game.” Jade snapped, walking out of the mess hall.

“Want a bicky?” Britt asked, exiting the mess hall and following Jade.

“Aca-scuse me?,” she responded, stopping.

The brit scratched through his hair. “Ah, sorry I buggered that. Do you want a, uh, cookie?”

Jade smiled softly. ”Oh... please.” The duo began a short walk towards the cabins, munching on the cookies.

When the two reached the girls cabin, Britt pulled Jade into a tight hug. “Don’t think I’ve forgotten about our one-off.” Britt winked, walking off to his own cabin.

“That’s very good news to my ears. Very, very good news...” Jade whispered to herself, stepping inside of the new, all-girl cabin.

* * *

**(CONF):** Jade is shown sitting on Santa, “Ivy’s secret is safe with me for now, I need her vote after all.”

* * *

Back in the mess hall, the amount of teens sitting around was decreasing, as more and more headed off to sleep. Lexi and Zaina however, were still locked in one another's arms. “I won’t let anybody hurt you again, I swear.” Zaina whispered.

“Thank you.” Lexi muttered, wiping away her tears.

“You know, I only had us vote Lexi off because I thought it would be best for her... The island was scaring her.” Vishal declared, stepping closer to the two girls.

Lexi looked up. “The safest place for me, is and always will be, by Zaina’s side. I couldn’t have asked for a better friend.” She paused, “Though Dania did make a good substitute.” 

“But, I thought maybe you would be farther away from the zombies, I just wanted to help you.” the jock lied, trying to secure his alliance.

Zaina stopped hugging her friend and looked up at the athletic teen. “D’awww thanks. And you know what, I think my fist would feel so much safer, if it were punching you in the face. So if you don’t mind, we have places to be, and people to see- who aren’t you.” When Zaina finished, her and Lexi left the mess hall and went to the girls cabin.

“Ouch. Who poisoned her wine.” Saber cracked, trying to bring a smile on the jock’s face.

“If you’re talking to me because you want an alliance, you need to be friends with Britt again.” Vishal declared, marching off, leaving Saber in the mess hall alone.

The fantasy lover blinked twice. “His royal highness is not pleased.” After he laughed at his own joke, and left the hall as well.

* * *

T’was the night before Christmas, and all through Lindsay’s overly-exaggerated wonderland,

Not a contestant was stirring, asides from the elf.

By his side a stolen suitcase packed with due-care,

In hopes that St. Nicholas would soon be there.

  
  


The contestants were nestled in their beds,

While visions of winning the ten grand, filled their heads.

With Lindsay and Brandon sleeping so chap,

And I having settled, for a long Winter nap.

  
  


When out on the roof there was such a clatter,

The elf gave out a cheer, knowing the matter.

Away to the window, he flew with a flash,

Tore open the locks, and let out his sash.

  
  


It was in this moment, that I knew my story would end,

As with Frosty’s help I could surely blend.

Away from the island we would fly,

To Santa’s workshop- I just had to try!

  
  


The voices did crash,

As the duo had a bash.

Shortly after, the gifts were placed,

And the elf gave brace.

  
  


"Now Dasher! Now Dancer!

Now, Prancer and Vixen!

On, Comet! On, Cupid!

On, Donner and Blitzen!

To the top of the porch!

To the top of the wall!

Now dash away! Dash away! Dash away all!"

  
  


And that was the end.

Say goodbye my friends,

Because Frosty and I,

Are learning to fly.

  
  


The camera cuts to a quick shot of a flashing figure flying in the sky.

* * *

The Sun, like how it had fallen beneath the world, began to make it’s climb back into the sky. And in the cabins, the teens were more than a little excited. “What do you think we are going to do today?” Rosalie asked, stretching her arms in her bunk.

“Well, it is Christmas, so I’m going to guess that it may or may not include opening gifts.” Ivy chimed.

Lexi jumped off her bunk. “Aha. We already know what your gift is. His name starts with an M....” Lexi giggled, helping Zaina off of her own bunk.

“Mitchy!” Ivy screamed, remembering her ‘lover’, as she burst out of the door, in search of him.

Jade purred, “Thanks, it’s not like I hadn’t just gotten her to stop chasing after him or anything.”

The flower girl smiled, noticing the frosted rose in Lexi’s hair. “Come on, play nice. It’s Christmas!”

A knocking at the door, startled the girls “It’s the zombies!” Lexi shrieked, jumping to hide under Zaina's nighty, causing the girl to giggle.

“Don’t worry Lexi, I’m sure it’s not the zombies.” Zaina softly said. From the other side of the door, the girls heard moaning. “I take that back!” Zaina whined out, diving beneath one of the beds, Lexi following suit.

Jade and Rosalie looked at one another. “Those stupid boys!” Jade laughed, opening the door.

“Very funny.” Rosalie laughed as the boys burst out laughing.

Mitchel took a step forward, “Will you care to accompany me to the Christmas Tree?”

“As long as you promise not to bite me, and convert me.” Rosalie laughed at the irony, causing the others to look at her.

Following suit, the other boys asked for the girls hands. Britt taking Jade, who gave a sly smile, Vishal regretfully pulling Zaina along, and Saber walking gently with Lexi.

“She talks about you alot, you know.” Lexi smiled, causing Saber to blush.

“That's Hannah for you... Do you think she would be mad if I tried to talk to Britt again?” The fantasy lover asked.

The brunette shook her head, “Who could deny a prince?”

In front of the duo, Zaina and Vishal were locked together by their arms. “If you hurt her again, you know I won’t be afraid to kick your tush from the Pacific to the Arctic, and all the way to the Atlantic. Got that?” Zaina forced a smile.

“Got it.” Vishal winced.

The British teen and Jade were laughing. “Do it again! Talk with an Canadian accent!”

Britt beamed, “‘ey I like bacon, and uh, puck ball!”

“What’s puck ball?” Jade asked, hugging her partner.

“Vishal said it’s what you guys call hockey?”

Jade sighed, “oh! Puck ball! You’re just saying it wrong, silly!”

“What are you doing, pasty! Get your arms off of my boy!” Ivy screamed, charging at Rosalie, who was linked with Mitchel.

Jade purred. “If you’ll excuse me.” The follower rushed in front of Ivy. “What did we talk about? No more Mitchy-poo, he’s not with you. He hates you. He doesn’t love you.” She enunciated each word carefully.

“Oh that’s it, he’s gonna get slapped!” Ivy declared, handing her earrings to Jade. Jade grinned, as Ivy marched over to the boy and tackled him into the snow. “You broke my heart, now I’m going to break you!” 

The doors to the Mess Hall burst open, with Emmett rushing out, pulling the punching Ivy off of Mitchel. “do you mind? I think I’d like to reconcile with my friend in one piece.”

“What are you doing back here? I’m positive I voted you and your muscles out!”

“It’s Christmas darlin’, we were brought back so that we could all celebrate.” Dania revealed, as she and the other eliminated contestants joined the teens in the snow.

“Saber!” Hannah shouted, running to her boyfriend.

“Hannah!” Saber grinned, hugging his girl tight.

Britt looked over at the couple, “Hannah...” he murmured. He turned around, and gave Jade a quick peck on the lips, causing her to smile gently.

“What was that for?” Jade asked.

Britt blushed. “Sorry, I just don’t want Hannah to think I’m still heartbroken over her.”

“And there’s just no love for meeeeeee.” Andre sang, strumming on his guitar. In the distance Dania could be seen blushing. 

“That’s it music boy! Just keep singing, because the star of the show has arrived!” Kaleb announced, strutting towards the other teens.

“And then the star of the shooooow, arrived, but nooooo body cared, because he’s LAAAAAAAMEEEE!” Andre laughed, as Kaleb glared at him.

Hannah held onto Saber tight, before staring at her ex. “Let me at him, Emmett’s taught me some new moves.”

Saber laughed, but stalled the girl. “You can’t! I need Britt to like me again, if not I’m going to be the first one of us to leave. You can wait until after the show, ok? It was YOUR idea after all!”

“Deal. By then, I should be able to have capped my strength skill.”

Emmett and Rosalie were quick to embrace. “Your secret is safe with me.” He whispered, planting a kiss on her cheek.

“It better be, or else I’ll find you.” Rosalie laughed, as Emmett’s face went pale. “Kidding, kidding.” she chided.

“So where’s my little buddy? I miss my elf friend!” Emmett grinned, looking around at the other teens. Rosalie looked around, “I don’t know, but now that you mention it. I haven’t seen Twilight either.”

Beth, Brandon, Lindsay and Trent were the last to exit the Mess Hall, “Don’t worry about those two, they’re in a better place now.” Beth stated, looking up into the sky.

“They’re in Heaven?” Lindsay gasped, as the teens stared at her.

Trent chuckled, “No, no. They went with Santa, Beth and I saw the entire thing. Plus Twilight left you a note...”

“Oh you mean the paper we used for the fireplace...?” Brandon added in silently.

Ivy stared at the hosts, her mouth wide open. “You mean the pipsqueak was actually an elf?”

Beth and Trent nodded. Emmett laughed. “You’re kidding. Come on, where is he?” He walked into the mess hall, and started to look around the room. “Frosty?”

“Is at the North Pole with Twilight. Now can we please eat, this turkey isn't actually burnt to a crisp and looks amazing.” Brandon announced, his mouth drooling.

The teens and the hosts all sat around the table, as they all began to fill their plates with the food the hosts had ordered from Turkey Delight. “Now, not to sound rude or anything. But where are our gifts?” Lexi asked, slicing a piece of her pie.

“Well... Uh, about that...” Brandon started, but Trent quickly cut him off.

“Your gifts are each other.” The musician smiled, as Brandon glared at him.

“Don’t lie Trenton! Actually, I had to sell all of your gifts in order to afford the next challenge, which I’m sure all of you will love!”

Kaleb stared in disbelief. “Does that mean we are all coming back into the competition?”

Brandon laughed. “No. Actually, I think you were all just leaving.”

“Oh come on Brandon, there’s no need to be jelly of Trent.” Beth cooed, “You guys aren’t leaving until after the challenge, but that’s tomorrow.”

“I’m not jealous.” He mumbled.

“Sure, you’re not,” Beth giggled.

Ivy and Jade were counting on their fingers, before turning to one another, their faces stuffed with food, “There’s only nine of us left!” They burst out in unison.

“Nine?” Trent questioned, shooting his head up from his dressing.

Lindsay smiled, ”Excellent observation. Yes, there are only n-i-n-e of you left.” She spoke in a hushed tone trying to avoid Trent hearing.

“Nine. Nine. Nine.” Brandon repeated, staring at Trent. The musician slowly started to repeat the number, tapping on the table nine times, and looking at the nine remaining contestants.

Beth glared at the jealous intern. “Thanks! It took me an entire year to get rid of his obsession!” The geek snarled, chucking a chunk of turkey at Brandon.

“Hey!” He shouted, spraying the shorter girl with gravy.

Lindsay blinked. “FOOD FIGHT!”

In the blink of eye, the lovely dinner table turned into a war front. Saber and Britt both dove under the table, bumping into one another. Britt rubbed his head, “‘ey mate! I was looking for ya’! I think it’s time we sewn over our dispute, what do ya’ think? I kinda miss being a musketeer.”

“Sure, why not! It’s Noel after all!” Saber nodded, as they spat on their hands and shook.

In the kitchen, another alliance was rekindled. “Look. There’s nine of us left. With you, Ivy and I have a third of the votes. So I’ll be expecting you to be voting with me again, or else I might just have to sick lover girl on you.”

The dancer stared, “I thought we wanted to get rid of her?”

“We did. But change of plans, as long as I hold her diary, she’s nothing to worry about.”

While some hid inside, others were smart and ran out the door. “Do you think they’re happy now?” Rosalie asked, Emmett wrapping his arms around her, as they laid on the ice.

“I think, that Santa is a lucky man, having two of the most special people up there in his crib.”

“I hope so.” Rosalie whispered, as they looked up at the stars, which no matter how hard they tried to see something different, were in the shape of Frosty and Twilight.

Ivy sat in front of the freezer, staring at the heart she had made the day prior. “Why don’t you love me?” She whispered.

“Because he never got the chance to know the real you. And I don’t think I ever did either.” Dania chimed, joining her rival on the ground. “I know about the diary. I know about your fan club. But I don’t know you.” She sighed.

“I just wanted to make her proud. I just wanted somebody to care or love me for once.” Ivy bawled, falling into Dania’s lap.

Dania stroked the girl's hair. “I’m here for you. Don’t worry. I’m not gonna leave you. Even after everything, you still deserve to be loved.”

Andre and Trent were busy hiding behind the Tree. “Not you again.” Andre groaned.

“Like you’re a bucket of sunshine to be around, either?” Trent laughed.

“Whatever.”

As the food fight came to close, the teens who joined in, namely Zaina, Vishal and Lexi, were covered in food and decided to go off and shower.

Lindsay appears in front of the camera. “Well, Chris!? How was that for a Christmas special?! I think it was amazing anyways!. I got to spend some time with Beth and Trent, and all of the contestants again! But who would have thought that Frosty and Twilight would really end up leaving us? I’m kind of upset that I lost my little elf buddy. But stayed tuned for next time when the 9 remaining contestants and the eliminated contestants venture into my new wonderland!” She announced, as the camera pans out to reveal a large winter-themed theme park.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey friends just a quick note today :) 
> 
> We are officially at the merge! I promise next chapter we will send one of the top 9 home! So many new and exciting plot lines at the merge <3 
> 
> If you didn't know, I started a new story. It takes place between my third and fourth stories... I know it's weird that I have that uploaded before Tides, or Eclipse, but hey it it what it is! I really hope you guys can give it some love! As it's a much more modern story for me, and isn't nearly as dated as Frozen!
> 
> 16th - Andre - Team Olympian  
> 15th - Kaleb - Team Misfitz  
> 14th - Dania - Team Olympian  
> 13th - Emmett - Team Olympian  
> XX - Lexi - Team Misfitz - RETURNS  
> 12th - Hannah - Team Misfitz
> 
> \--- MERGE ---


End file.
